Second Time Around Year 4
by Dragonson
Summary: The Quidditch World Cup is scheduled for August. Harry attends with the Weasleys but the Dark Mark appears after the match. And then there is his unexpected selection in the Triwizard Tournament. This is Harry's 4th year after going back in time to save innocent lives. Fourth story in my Second Time Around series. Currently rated 'T' but rating may change later. AU Character deaths
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note 1:** This is the first chapter of Harry's 4th year after going back in time. If you haven't read Second Time Around Years 1 – 3 please do so before continuing.

**Author's Note 2:** In answer to a question regarding Pettigrew's attack on Lupin from Year 3: Chapter 18. Pettigrew's plan was: 1. Turn Lupin into an out-of-control werewolf in an area where there many children and young adults: 2. To have him bite as many of these people as possible before being caught. This would result in: 3. Lupin being sent to Azkaban and: 4. Dumbledore being dismissed and, possibly, arrested.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I attempting to make any personal gain from this story.

Second Time Around: Year 4: Chapter 1: Leaving the Dursleys

Harry was unsure how the summer holidays would pan out this year. Sirius, along with most of the aurors, had been seconded to provide security for the forthcoming Quidditch World Cup which was being held in Britain. He still had his two-way-mirror and could contact Sirius whenever he wanted but he had decided to use it only when necessary. Likewise the special scroll Madam Bones, the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, had given him back in 1st year sat unused.

The Dursleys were no better than previous years. In fact, in some respects they were worse. Dudley had brought a note home from the nurse at Smeltings, the exclusive and expensive private school he attended, stating that he was dangerously overweight and that they no longer stocked pants that were large enough for him. The note said Dudley needed to go on a diet.

Petunia had complained that it was only puppy fat and that Dudley was a growing boy who needed plenty of food. Harry knew this was ridiculous. Dudley was about twice the normal weight for a boy of his height and age, a fact that put him firmly in the 'obese' category.

Dudley had protested too, but the Smeltings nurse was adamant: Dudley needed to lose weight. As a result Petunia had decided the whole family would go on a diet, including Harry. He realised what this would mean and had contacted Sirius and Kreacher asking for their help. They had immediately agreed and had been sending Harry food parcels twice daily ever since. This was the only occasion Harry had felt it necessary to use the two-way-mirror.

At least this year July had been more productive: early on he had summoned Kreacher and asked the elf to bring him the books he had sent to Grimmauld Place. Next he had sent Hedwig to Flourish and Blotts with an order for copies of the more advanced potions books he would need for classes in 5th, 6th and 7th year. Once they arrived Harry had begun copying the annotated text that Snape had added to his books. Harry had decided the originals would remain at Hogwarts and he would instead use his own copies for classwork.

Now, on his birthday, Harry had covered about 2/3's of the books and decided to take a break. He took out the enchanted scroll and discovered a message. It read: 'Happy birthday, Harry. I will see you this evening.' Harry wondered what that last comment meant. Why would Madam Bones want to visit him this evening? He wondered about it as went down for breakfast.

In the kitchen the Dursleys were eating, as usual. What was unusual is what they were eating; unsweetened grapefruit. Smeltings had forced Dudley onto a strict diet and this meant no sugar amongst other things. Petunia was forcing everyone to share it as well. Breakfast now consisted of one grapefruit between 4 people. Dudley, Harry noticed, still got about twice as much as he got but Harry didn't mind. What the Dursleys didn't know was that Kreacher was visiting Harry twice a day, bringing him food from Grimmauld Place. So Harry ate his 1/5 of a grapefruit without complaint.

As usual the Dursleys forgot it was Harry's birthday. After eating Harry got up to leave the table. "Do the dishes, boy," Vernon growled. Harry went to the sink and washed up then left the room. He found Kreacher waiting for him in his bedroom and Kreacher had brought a much more satisfying breakfast as well as a present.

"Happy birthday, Master Harry," Kreacher said. "Master Sirius has sent you a present and a letter."

"Thank you, Kreacher," Harry replied before the elf left.

Harry opened the letter first. It read:

'Happy birthday, Harry. As you know I am working on security for the Quidditch World Cup so you will not be able to stay here at Grimmauld Place. Arthur Weasley has offered to let you stay with his family from the World Cup onwards and I think this might be a good idea. I know how much you dislike the Dursleys and I know you can't wait to get away from them so I daresay you will want to take up the Weasley's offer. If you do accept it write to them directly so they can arrange to pick you up.

'If you haven't opened the present yet do so now, before continuing with this letter.'

Harry put the letter down and opened the small parcel Sirius had sent him. It contained a selection of sweets from a muggle shop, a small birthday cupcake with 'Happy 14th Harry' spelt out in icing and a ticket to the Quidditch World Cup Final!

Harry returned to the letter. 'The ticket is for the top box and they are the best seats in the house. My understanding is the Weasleys have also gotten tickets for the top box so you will be with them the whole time.

'I hope the meals Kreacher is bringing you daily are helping. I wish I could take you away from there today like I normally do but the Quidditch World Cup means I am working long hours. I for one will be happy when it is over so I can get back to my normal work.'

Harry agreed whole heartedly with that final sentiment. The World Cup was a great event but it really was taxing the aurors and other Ministry officials. Which made him wonder even more why Madam Bones was coming around this evening. No time had been specified so he would need to stay around the house all day to ensure he was home when she came.

It was just after 7 pm when the doorbell rang. Harry opened the door and found Susan Bones on the doorstep. "Hello, Harry. May I come in?" she asked.

"Who is it, boy," bellowed uncle Vernon.

"My girlfriend, she's a witch," Harry replied after inviting Susan to enter. He noticed a Ministry car parked outside the front of the house and realised this must be what the letter had meant.

Vernon charged through the door. "Get out of here, you freak," he yelled at Susan. A split second later and Vernon fell face flat on the ground. Harry, still pointing his wand at his uncle, invited Susan into the lounge.

"What did you do?" screeched Petunia.

"Uncle Vernon looked as though he was going to attack Susan and myself. I used a simple petrification spell on him," Harry replied.

"He came running out yelling at us. What did you expect us to do?" Susan asked, sounding scared.

"You un-petrify him this instant," Petunia said.

Harry released the spell on uncle Vernon and Susan stepped outside returning to the car.

"Just so you know," Harry began before anyone else could speak, "Susan's aunt is in charge of the magical world's police force, the aurors. Threatening her is a very bad mistake."

"Boy! If you ever do that to me again…" Vernon began before being interrupted.

"That's enough of that, Dursley," said Madam Bones. She had just entered the house with Susan.

"You are you?" Vernon demanded.

"I am Madam Amelia Bones, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Based on what Susan told me and what I saw myself upon entering the house, Mr. Dursley, I could have you arrested right here and now. I suggest in future you treat people somewhat better and certainly with more respect."

"This is my house," Vernon blustered.

"It is also your wife's house; your son's house and your nephew's house. Do you not think they should be allowed visitors if they so choose?"

"Well, yes but…"

"Then there should be no problem, especially since we are here to invite Harry to come and stay for the rest of the holidays," Madam Bones finished.

Harry turned to her, surprised.

"Harry, I have spoken to Sirius on a number of occasions and I have decided to bend the law slightly. I have decided to allow Sirius to have full custody of you despite his previous record. What I witnessed here has convinced me it is the right thing to do. I shall go to the Wizengamot shortly after the World Cup with a writ that would effectively emancipate you, although you would still face rules regarding underage magic in the presence of muggles. Don't worry about that spell you cast earlier. It is clear that it was done in self-defence."

"If you're here to take him away then take him. He is no longer welcome under this roof," Vernon growled. Petunia nodded her agreement.

"I wasn't expecting anyone to collect me today. I haven't packed," Harry said.

"I think we should wait in the car," Madam Bones said. "If you are not here in 10 minutes I will come and get you and shall probably arrest Vernon at the same time."

Harry hurriedly climbed the stairs. When he reached his room he called Kreacher.

"Kreacher. I need you to help me pack up. I have been invited to stay with Susan's family for the rest of the holidays, although I will only be staying there 'til after the World Cup," Harry explained when the elf arrived.

With Kreacher's help Harry was packed within the 10 minutes stipulated. With Kreacher at his side Harry headed down the stairs and into the lounge where the Dursleys were sitting. "I'm off. I don't know if or when I will see you again. Good-bye," He said.

All he got in return was a grunt. With that Harry left the house sent Kreacher back to Grimmauld Place.

Outside he was greeted by Susan's father who helped load his trunk into the car. He sat in the backseat with Susan and her parents while Madam Bones sat in the front with the driver. Once they were under way Harry said; "Mr and Mrs Bones, thank-you for inviting me to stay, although the Weasleys have also invited me to stay with them and I think I will join them after the World Cup. Sirius was keen for me to stay with the Weasleys, too."

"I'm sure we can arrange for that, Harry," Mrs. Bones said. "First of all, though, it's your birthday and we have some shopping to do." Harry groaned silently. He remembered the last time he went shopping with the Bones'. It was an experience he was not eager to repeat.

As it was getting late they headed straight to the Bones' house. Once there they held a quiet birthday party for Harry. Sirius managed to put in an appearance before he returned to Grimmauld Place. That night Harry went to bed early. He knew they would be going shopping in the morning.

The next day at the Mall Susan dragged him into various clothing shops to try on various styles. As far as Harry was concerned the first shop they entered had everything he needed but she insisted they go to other shops as well. Eventually, just before midday she settled on an appropriate outfit for him. Harry didn't entirely agree with her selections but knew better than to question them. Susan did know more about clothes than he did so he went with her opinions.

That night Harry got out the books he had been working on and continued copying the notes into his own textbooks. He worked for an hour or so before calling it a night.


	2. The Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I attempting to make any personal gain from this story.

Second Time Around: Year 4: Chapter 2: The Dream

That night Harry had a disturbing dream. In the dream he saw Voldemort murder a muggle. At breakfast the following morning he mentioned it to the Bones' and decided to call Sirius. Before calling, however Susan's mother, Margaret, suggested they contact Amelia Bones. After Madam Bones arrived Harry began explaining what he had seen.

"In my dream," Harry began, "I saw Voldemort in a room with a fire in the grate. It looked like a room in an old style house. I think it may have been that old mansion near the shack where we found one of those other items we were looking for a couple of years ago, Sirius."

"I think I know the place," Sirius replied. "Carry on, Harry. What else can you remember?"

"Pettigrew was there with him. It looks as if he went to wherever Voldemort was hiding and brought him back to Britain," Harry continued.

"Harry, it sounds as though you are describing an incident as it is happening. I thought you could only see the future," Susan said.

"I have visions. They are usually about the future but not always," he replied. "Anyway, to continue; while they were there a muggle entered the house. I think he was an elderly neighbour or something similar. This muggle overheard some of the conversation Voldemort and Pettigrew were having about the World Cup and they mentioned some other event that was happening after the World Cup ended. At this point a giant snake entered the room. It told Voldemort about the muggle listening to them outside the door. Voldemort told Pettigrew to invite the muggle into the room. They killed him right there and then. Then I woke up," he finished.

"You saw a murder?" Madam Bones asked, sounding shocked. Everyone else looked just as surprised.

"That's what it looked like, yeah."

"Sirius," Madam Bones said. "You seem familiar with the area around Harry's vision. I am granting you the authority to second any person you feel may be able to help you and I want you to go to this place to start an enquiry. Keep it low key at first. It seems this is a muggle area so you will need to be discreet. Find out what you can and report to me directly this evening."

"I'll take Remus Lupin with me. Harry, I will need both elves too, if that's ok."

"I'll tell Kreacher to help you with your enquiries," Harry said.

"Madam Bones, I will contact you at your office this evening, about 7 o'clock," Sirius said.

"Thank-you, Sirius. Be discrete, and good luck," Madam Bones said before the mirror went blank.

"Harry. I would like you to be present at this meeting. I know your visions are uncannily accurate and I would like you to tell me as much as you can remember of the dream," Madam Bones said.

"May I come too, Auntie?" Susan asked.

"I hardly think you should be listening in on potentially private information, or the gory details of a possible murder," Susan's father, Charles, said.

"I quite agree," Amelia added.

Susan looked unhappy but agreed. "Let's go swimming," she said to Harry.

Harry and Susan spent the day together, mainly around the pool but also going for a walk together around the town. Susan had attended a muggle school and knew many of the local teenagers. She was on good terms with the majority and, when asked, happily introduced Harry as her boyfriend. They ended up having lunch at a local burger place where Susan introduced some of her closest muggle friends. These included a girl named Virginia Potter. At first she thought she may be a distant relation of Harry's but they soon realised there were no familiar names among their immediate family trees.

Harry and Susan returned home early evening. Once there they had a light meal before Harry used the floo connection to go to the Ministry of Magic. As he stepped out of the fireplace he was met by Sirius who escorted him straight to Madam Bones' office.

"Auror Black. What have your initial investigations shown?" Madam Bones asked after they entered her office.

"As requested," Sirius began, "I formed a team of non-Ministry officials and proceeded to the village of Little Hangleton to investigate a report of a possible murder. Team members were Remus Lupin, until recently DADA Professor at Hogwarts, and two house elves, Kreacher and Dobby. Upon arrival I examined the area and located large but run down house just outside the town which appeared to fit the description given earlier.

"At this point I asked Lupin to examine the area outside the house for any unusual scents. As you know Lupin is a werewolf and, as such, has heightened senses. He informed me there was a fresh smell of burning coming from the house. As the house is supposedly abandoned I became very curious. I found the back door leading into the kitchen was unlocked with the key in the lock. We entered the house and immediately became aware of footprints and other signs of recent habitation.

"We followed the footsteps to a staircase where we found several other tracks, including one that resembled those typically left by a large snake. Magic revealed the house to be empty of people so we ascended the stairs. At the top of the stairs we found a room which appeared to be at the centre of the various tracks. The fireplace was still warm, indicating a fire had been lit in the grate very recently and then hurriedly extinguished. It was obvious someone had been living in the room very recently. Further searching revealed a walking stick tossed aside and clear evidence that someone had fallen to the floor in that room within a very short timeframe prior to our arrival.

"At this point I asked Remus to take Dobby and investigate the grounds while Kreacher and I continued searching the house. When we met again Remus informed me the caretaker's house on the grounds was empty but that someone was living there and had apparently left in a hurry. The evidence was they were expecting to return within a very short period of time."

"Can you be more specific with this evidence, auror Black?" Madam Bones asked.

Sirius quickly checked his notes before continuing. "There was a kettle full of water on the stove which had recently been boiled but had cooled down again. It appeared the occupant had boiled the kettle then become distracted by something he had seen out the window. The window faced the old mansion and afforded a clear view of the building, including a window into the room we had just searched."

"Very well. Please continue," Madam Bones said.

"Having determined that the caretaker was missing we proceeded to the nearby village. I left the elves behind to guard the house and ensure no-one entered the grounds. Their instructions were to alert me if anyone did so. As it transpired nobody entered the grounds.

"Upon arrival at the village we went to a local Public house as this appeared to be the focal point of the village. Once inside I asked the landlord about the old house on the edge of town. He informed me it was called the Riddle House and that it had been the scene of a triple murder some 50 years earlier. Knowing the significance of the name Riddle I enquired about said murders and was informed that the caretaker, a man named Frank Bryce was believed to have been the killer, although he was never charged. The reason being lack of evidence. The landlord stated that Mr. Bryce still lived there.

"I informed the landlord we had uncovered evidence that the caretaker was dead. I didn't go into too much detail, of course, but I said it appeared he had entered the house and had been attacked by someone who had been squatting there. The squatters were gone and there was no sign of the caretaker apart from a walking stick. I said the police were investigating and they would undoubtedly want to talk with locals. We returned to the Riddle house and collected the elves. Next, we put preserving charms around the property to protect the scene and left the town. Lastly, I advised the muggle authorities in the nearby town of Great Hangleton of our suspicions. I pretended to be with the government's anti-terror group," Sirius finished.

"Thank-you auror Black. I shall follow up on your report by sending it to the muggle authorities. I have a number of contacts in the muggle police force who are aware of the presence of witches and wizards and who can handle the situation for us until after the Quidditch World Cup."

Thank-you, Madam Bones," he replied.

Madam Bones turned to Harry. "Mr. Potter. Thank-you for your information. It appears as though there is nothing we can do for the Muggle so I think it best you return to my brother's house. I have spoken with Arthur Weasley and it has been agreed that you shall stay with my brother until the day before the final. You are to use the floo network to travel to the Weasley's house on the evening of the day prior to the World Cup Final where you will remain for the next 2 weeks. I expect you will be returning to my brother's house for the last few days before returning to school although you may wish to remain with Weasleys as per your invitation."

"Thank-you. I will decide closer to the time where I will spend the last few days of the holidays. If I learn anything more about today's events I will let you know via that scroll," Harry finished.

Over the next week Harry was able to spend a great deal of time with Susan. They generally relaxed around the pool or, if the weather was against them, they watched videos. They had finished all their holiday assignments and Harry wondered whether or not Ron had finished his yet.

"Susan?" Harry began.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Thank-you for inviting me to stay over the holidays. I have enjoyed my time here."

"That's fine. You're welcome to stay but you obviously want to join the Weasleys. Don't let Ginny get any ideas, though."

"Don't worry. I won't think Ginny is as interested as she used to be."

"I guess you're right. We'd better go tell my parents, though," she said as she led him out of the kitchen and into the back yard.

After telling Susan's parents Harry used the floo network to contact the Weasleys. It was Mrs. Weasley who answered the call. "Hello Harry, dear. It's good to see you," she answered.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley, how are you?" He asked.

"I'm fine, Harry. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Is Ron there?"

"Just a moment, I'll call him." Mrs Weasley left the kitchen. While she was away Harry looked around the room. She was obviously cooking something for their evening meal but he couldn't make out what it was. Mrs. Weasley returned with Ron a minute later.

"Harry. Good to see you, mate," Ron said upon entering the kitchen.

"Hey, Ron. How are you?"

"Good. Hermione's here too. She's with Ginny at the moment. Everybody here's fine. So, are you all set to join us?"

"Yeah. I'll come this evening if that's ok."

"That will be fine, Harry," Mrs. Weasley interrupted. "We were just about to eat. Would you like me to keep something hot for you?"

"No, thank you for the offer but Susan's cooking here so I better stay and enjoy her meal," Harry replied.

"That's probably a good idea," Hermione said. She and Ginny had just entered the kitchen. "How are you anyway, Harry?"

"I'm good, thanks. So I'll see you about 9pm."

"Ok. We'll be expecting you. And remember, all of you, you have to be at 5am so no late night talking," Mrs. Weasley intoned to everyone.


	3. 3 The World Cup Final Prematch

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I attempting to make any personal gain from this story.

Second Time Around: Year 4: Chapter 3: The World Cup Final Pre-match

Mrs. Weasley insisted Harry have a hot drink before going to bed. While he was drinking Ron's two eldest brothers came in. Bill, the oldest, was tall like Ron. He had very long hair that Mrs. Weasley clearly wanted to cut. He also had a fang earring that Mrs. Weasley didn't approve of. Harry liked the look, however. Charlie was built much like the twins and looked very fit. Harry knew he worked with dragons and guessed this must provide plenty of opportunities for keeping fit.

Harry exchanged pleasantries with Bill and Charlie and learned a little more about them. Bill was working in Egypt as a curse-breaker for Gringotts. Harry was fascinated with what Bill told him and wished the conversation could have gone on longer but Mrs Weasley said he needed to get some sleep. Harry said goodnight before finishing his drink.

Once he'd finished Ron led him up to the top of stairs to the room right under the ghoul in the attic which he would be sharing with Ron for the remainder of the holidays. Harry pretended to be surprised by the ghoul and asked if Ron could tell him more about it after they got back from the World Cup final. As they climbed the stairs Harry looked around him. The house was just as he remembered it although, as far as Ron knew, this was his first visit to The Burrow. When they reached Ron's room Ron asked, "Well? What do you think?"

"I like the house. I would like to see the outside before I give you a considered opinion but the interior is fascinating. Susan's house doesn't look much like this but then they live in a muggle area so they have to keep everything looking normal," Harry replied.

Ron looked delighted. "Tell me more about Susan's house. How does it compare to muggle houses or wizard houses," he asked.

"Not now," Harry replied. "We have to get up early tomorrow, remember?"

Ron looked disappointed. "Oh, yeah. I suppose we should get to sleep."

Ron and Harry were woken very early the following morning. Mrs. Weasley dragged everybody out of bed and gave them a quick breakfast. Ron complained Percy wasn't with them but Mrs. Weasley told him that Percy was going to apparate along with Bill and Charlie, the two eldest Weasley brothers so they could sleep in.

Mr. Weasley was already in the kitchen, dressed as a muggle, when Harry and Ron arrived. They were soon joined by Fred and George and, a little later, by Hermione and Ginny. After a quick breakfast Mr. Weasley led them out and over the hills to a Portkey. Two other people were waiting for them; Amos Diggory and his son Cedric, the Hufflepuff Quidditch captain. At 5 past 7 the Portkey activated and carried the group to a field where they were greeted by a Ministry of Magic official who was trying, and failing, to dress as a muggle. A second Ministry official was there too and he was just as poorly disguised.

The Weasley group separated from the Diggory's and made their way to a camp ground where a man greeted them. This man was obviously a muggle and was already becoming suspicious of the people around him. A Ministry official appeared soon after and obliviated him, explaining that he needed to perform the charm regularly to preserve the secrecy of the event.

After they arrived at their allotted campsite Mr. Weasley insisted on doing everything the muggle way. This meant putting up the tents, something they eventually succeeded in doing after several attempts, and using matches to light a fire. Hermione took over after Mr. Weasley had used over half a box of matches without success.

While the fire became hot enough to cook with Harry, Ron and Hermione were sent off to get water from a tap on the other side of the campground. They met several people from Hogwarts and took a long time to return to their campsite. They found out that Oliver Wood had received a contract from Puddlemere United and was playing professional Quidditch. They congratulated him on getting his wish. Along the way they saw many examples of magic being displayed despite the fact they were in a muggle environment and several times watched Ministry officials trying to regain order.

After returning to their campsite they found Bill, Charlie and Percy had arrived. They sat down and had a cup of tea while listening in on Mr. Weasley who was introducing some of the people he worked with, among them Barty Crouch and Ludo Bagman who had done so much work organizing the event. Harry found it amusing that Percy, who worked in Mr. Crouch's office, would insult Bagman behind his back but, to his face, he was completely polite. Although Percy worked in Crouch's office Crouch apparently didn't know Percy's name. The others found it amusing when Crouch referred to Percy as 'Wetherby.'

Various sales people apparated among the tents over the day selling souvenirs and programmes as well as other items. Bagman was taking bets on the outcome of the match and Fred and George, despite warnings from their father placed a bet on the outcome. Even when Harry told the twins he'd had a vision and that they shouldn't trust Bagman they insisted on placing their bet. Harry bought everyone Omnioculars, a special set of binoculars that allowed the user to slow down events to a more manageable speed so they were easier to follow. Hermione bought them each a program and they all bought souvenirs; green rosettes for Ireland and a miniature figure of Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian seeker as well as other items.

Toward evening the visitors were summoned to the stadium. Mr. Weasley led them all the way to the top box. It was empty when they arrived except for a house elf sitting in the corner. Harry made sure his wand was securely hidden out of sight before sitting next to the elf.

"Hello," Harry said. The elf looked at him. He immediately recognised her as Winky, the Crouch family elf and realised that Barty Crouch junior was sitting on her other side. When he spoke the Weasleys and Hermione all turned to look as well.

"Is Sir speaking to Winky?" the elf asked.

"Yes. I was only being polite. You are all alone up here," Harry replied.

"Winky is a good elf you does what Master tells her. I is to stay here and watch masters seat."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Winky," Harry finished.

Harry turned away before making sure his wand was still in his pocket. He noticed Winky was covering her face and remembered she was afraid of heights. Briefly Harry considered exposing Barty Crouch junior but he soon decided against it. He couldn't be 100% certain Crouch junior was there although he was almost certain of it and, if he had been wrong, he could have gotten into a lot of trouble.

When the Bulgarian delegation arrived Cornelius Fudge, the British Minister of Magic, attempted to communicate with them but it appeared none of the Bulgarians spoke English. Harry knew this wasn't true but he enjoyed watching Fudge make a fool of himself. When one of the Bulgarians saw Harry's scar he quickly informed the rest who Harry was. Harry didn't need to understand Bulgarian to know what they were talking about.

Over the next half hour or so many more people entered the top box, including the Malfoys. Lucius Malfoy made his dislike of Arthur Weasley clear even though Fudge was right there. It was from Fudge that the others found out Winky belonged to Barty Crouch and that she was supposed to be saving him a seat.

When they had all settled in Ludo Bagman, who would be providing the commentary for the match stood up and began addressing the crowd. He used the Sonorous charm to magically magnify his voice so everybody in the stadium, about 100 000 people, could hear him.

Across from the top box was a giant scoreboard that up until now had been playing various commercials. When Bagman began speaking the scoreboard had changed and was now reading Ireland: zero; Bulgaria: zero.

Firstly, Bagman introduced the Bulgarian mascots, Veelas. Harry remembered the affect Veelas could have on people, especially men, and quickly covered his ears. Ron and the other Weasley boys didn't, however, and soon Ginny and Hermione had their hands full trying to stop them doing stupid things. Bill and Charlie didn't seem affected so Harry guessed they already knew what Veelas were capable of doing.

Next Bagman introduced the Irish mascots. These turned out to be hundreds of Leprechauns who were all carrying either green or orange lanterns. As they flew around the stadium they threw out handfuls of gold coins, many of which hit people on their way down although no-one was injured. Ron, thinking the coins were real, grabbed several handfuls and stuffed them in his pockets after giving several to Harry to pay for his Omnioculars. Harry decided to wait until after the game before telling Ron the coins were not real and, therefore, worthless.

Once all the mascots from both teams had settled down at opposite ends of the pitch Bagman began to introduce the players, starting with the Bulgarian team: "Dimatrov, Ivanova, Zograf, Levski, Vulchanov, Volkov and Krum." Next he introduced the Irish team: "Connolly, Ryan, Troy, Mullet, Moran, Quigley and Lynch. Briefly, Harry remembered back to his 1st year at Hogwarts when three of the Irish national team had played for Ravenclaw in the Quidditch match against Harry's Gryffindor team. It had finished in a draw with Harry catching the snitch but only after Ravenclaw had scored 15 goals. That was the only time Harry hadn't played on a winning team; unless, of course, you counted the abandoned match against Slytherin the previous November. Harry didn't because the game had been abandoned and, in his mind at least, had not been official.

All the Irish team were riding Firebolts, the latest version of racing broom to come on the market. Harry knew they were very expensive, he had looked at one the previous year but the notice had said 'Price upon request.' Both he and Sirius had realised what that meant. By zooming his Omnioculars in he was able to read the Firebolt brand on each broom in turn.

When all the players were on the pitch the referee, Hassan Mostafa, blew his whistle and the game began. Harry had never seen such a fast or aggressive game of Quidditch. The speed and skill of the players was amazing. Harry watches as much as possible, deciding he would use the Omnioculars' playback feature later to review the match in more detail. For now, he just wanted to see the action.


	4. The Aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I attempting to make any personal gain from this story.

Second Time Around: Year 4: Chapter 4: The Aftermath

The World Cup Final finished spectacularly, with Krum catching the snitch for Bulgaria but only after Ireland had built up an unassailable lead. Even with Krum's catch Ireland had won the game, the final score being 170 – 160. The match had ended in a riot with both teams' mascots charging onto the pitch and fighting. Even the referee had been caught up in it; one of the Veela had set his broom on fire and he had missed Krum being struck full in the face by a bludger. The Irish seeker, Lynch, had also been badly hurt. In attempting to catch the snitch he had crashed at speed into the ground whereupon he had been trampled by the Veela and looked to have suffered a severe concussion.

The Irish team were ecstatic with their triumph, however. As they performed a lap of honour flanked by their mascots the World Cup itself was brought into the top box. Harry was briefly dazzled by the bright light that suddenly filled the box. First, the Bulgarian team entered the top box to receive the congratulations of the Ministry officials. Harry noted Krum seemed a little uncoordinated when walking. Next, the Irish team entered. Lynch was clearly concussed and Harry wondered at the wisdom of allowing him to receive his winner's medal before receiving appropriate medical treatment. No-one else seemed to notice, however.

After Bagman used the Quietus charm to return his voice to normal Fred and George approached regarding their winnings. Harry watched as Bagman handed over a large bag of coins which he knew were only Leprechaun gold. Mr. Weasley admonished the twins about gambling but when they said they had plans for the money he decided the less he knew the better.

After returning to the tent they all had a hot drink before Mr. Weasley finally sent everyone off to bed. Harry made sure he stayed awake, however. He knew what was about to happen and even told Mr. Weasley of his vision but Mr. Weasley said such an occurrence was very unlikely. Harry debated whether to call Sirius but decided against it. He didn't know if Sirius was still awake or where exactly he was anyway.

Suddenly Mr. Weasley was shouting for everyone to get up. A riot had broken out in the campsite and a band of masked men and women were marching across the field blasting tents and people out of their way. Bill, Charlie and Percy hurried off to join the Ministry officials who were trying to regain order. Harry could see three people being hung in the air by magic. They were being flipped and contorted into grotesque poses. As he watched he realised there were actually four people in the group, not three. And two of them were children.

"All of you," Mr Weasley shouted, "into the woods, hide. Fred, George, keep an eye on Ginny. Make sure you stay together." Mr. Weasley then hurried off to join the Ministry officials.

They ran into the woods. Harry pulled out his wand and cast a "Lumos" spell. Next he summoned Kreacher and Dobby.

"How may Kreacher help Master?" asked the first elf.

"Dobby is here," the second one called.

"I need the two of you to stay here and protect us," Harry explained. "A riot has broken out in the campground."

A loud bang startled everyone. Clearly the rioters were getting closer.

"Hang on," Ron called. "Where's my wand?"

Hermione had just lit hers as well and turned to help Ron look for it. "When did you last see it?" she asked.

"When we left for the top box," Ron replied.

"It may have fallen out of your pocket while you were there, then," Harry said, adding to himself it may have been stolen then although he didn't voice that opinion.

"It could be anywhere," Hermione said, sounding resigned.

"Come on," Harry said. "We need to catch up to the twins."

"You'll lose a lot more than a wand if they catch you," a nearby voice said, making them jump.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron snapped.

"Manners, Weasel," Draco sneered.

"You seem quite at ease, Malfoy," Harry said. "What do you know about the riot that we don't?"

"Just that they are hunting muggles," Malfoy replied. "I suggest you hide her, unless, of course, you want to see her knickers." Draco looked at Hermione as he spoke.

"Hermione's a witch," snarled Ron.

"Have it your way, then," Draco replied. A moment later Draco found himself hanging upside-down from a branch. "Hey, put me down," he shrieked.

"Not until you says sorry to mistress Hermione," Dobby said, pointing his finger at Draco.

"Nice one, Dobby," Ron said.

"Dobby. Thank you for your help but let him down, please," Harry said. "We need to keep moving."

"As Master Harry wishes." Dobby released Draco who fell face first into the undergrowth.

"At least that was funny," said Ron as they hurried off further into the woods.

"Let's just find a quiet place to wait until the riot's over, then the elves can take us back," Harry said.

They moved deeper into the woods. Soon they came across a clearing where a group of young men were trying to make some Veela like them. Harry felt like laughing but Ron suddenly joined the group spouting some nonsense about brooms and Jupiter. Hermione dragged him away while Harry and the elves left the clearing. A short while later they found another clearing. It was empty and quiet so they decided to stay there until things settled down.

No sooner had they stopped then they heard someone moving behind some nearby bushes. Before any of them could react it went silent, then a voice called out "Morsmordre."

A vast, smoky green, glittering cloud erupted into the air. It formed into a skull with a snake poking out of the mouth like a tongue. Harry whipped out his wand and, pointing it the direction the voice had come from, yelled "Stupefy." A bolt of red light burst from his wand and through the trees.

"What the…" Ron began before Hermione cut him off and tried to drag him and Harry away.

"Ron, Hermione, Kreacher, Dobby, when I say duck, do it," Harry said to the others.

Moments later several loud pops filled the clearing. A moment later Harry yelled "Duck," and dived for the ground.

Almost immediately dozens of voices shouted "Stupefy," and a salvo of stunners burst into and through the clearing. Nobody was hit, however, thanks to Harry's warning.

"Stop," shouted Mr. Weasley. "Stop, that's my son."

"Harry, what happened?" shouted another voice. Harry recognised it as Sirius.

"The Dark Mark came from over there," Harry called out, pointing toward where he had fired the stunner. "I shot a stunner at a loud male voice I heard coming from that direction."

Several Ministry officials hurried off to look but most remained where they were, including a man who now addressed Harry and the others. "Which one of you did it?" he demanded.

"Barty," a woman said. "These three are children, and they've told us where they think the spell came from."

A man called from a short distance away. "We got him. There's someone here but… blimey it's an elf."

A man Harry recognised as Amos Diggory entered the clearing carrying a house elf. He placed it on the ground. Immediately, Harry said "We heard a human voice, not an elf's, and certainly not a female elf." Harry now recognised Winky lying on the ground.

Mr. Crouch looked at her in shock. "No, it cannot be," he said before dashing off to look where they had found her.

"Well, that's embarrassing isn't it," Sirius said. "The man who sent me to Azkaban without a trial now finds himself in potentially the same boat."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. By now he, along with Hermione and Ron, was sitting on the ground with Dobby and Kreacher either side of them.

"This is Barty Crouch's house elf, and she is accused of casting the Dark Mark," Sirius explained.

Harry was annoyed. "First of all, I have already told you a human man cast the spell, not a female elf and secondly, to cast the spell you need a wand."

"She had a wand," Mr. Diggory said, still glaring at the unconscious elf. He produced a wand to show the others just as Crouch re-entered the clearing, a look of shock and anger on his face.

"Find anyone, Barty?" asked one of the others.

"No. It must have been her."

Harry was about to speak but Mr. Weasley cut him off. "Can anyone prove she cast the spell? I am well aware how much damage baseless accusations can do to innocent people." Harry noticed Mr. Weasley eyeing Sirius as he spoke.

"We can check the wand," Mr. Diggory said. He touched his own wand to one on the ground and said "Priori Incantatem," a much smaller reflection of the Mark hanging in the air above them emerged from the wand.

"That only proves the wand cast the spell, not who was holding it," Sirius said. He looked closer at the wand; "Isn't this your wand Ron?"

"You did this," shouted Crouch, pointing his wand at Ron.

"Don't be ridiculous," Sirius yelled. "We already know the spell was cast from over there." He pointed in the direction Winky was brought in from. "Remember what happened the last time you falsely accused someone of something they didn't do?"

"Are you threatening me, Black?" Crouch yelled back.

"Yes I am," Sirius replied. "I'm threatening to arrest you…"

"ENOUGH," Mr. Weasley shouted over Sirius. "Both of you, calm down."

Everybody quietened down. One of the Ministry officials revived Winky who sat up, looking scared.

Just then Madam Bones and Ludo Bagman apparated into the clearing. Bagman appeared very flustered. "I have just been informed the Dark Mark has been cast from this location. Tell me what has happened," Madam Bones demanded.

"We caught a suspect," Crouch informed her, pointing at Ron.

"A child?" she sounded incredulous.

"Don't be ridiculous, we know it wasn't Ron, or Harry or Hermione, either," Mr. Weasley said.

Madam Bones looked around the group before turning to Sirius. "Auror Black. You tell me what you saw first."

Sirius finally stopped glaring at Mr. Crouch. "We were at the campsite attempting to suppress a riot. Death eaters, judging by their masks. We were then distracted by the appearance of the Dark Mark. This clearing appeared to be right below where it was cast so we all apparated here to try and catch them. Harry Potter here had already fired a stunner into the woods where he believes the spell was cast from. All we found there was this elf." He pointed to Winky who was by now quietly sobbing.

"Very well," said Madam Bones. "Arthur. What did you see?"

"I saw much the same as Sirius, here. After the Dark Mark was cast I apparated here and shot off a stunner, as did everyone else. I then realised my own son was here along with his friends. I called everyone to stop. This elf was found by Amos, along with the wand used to cast the Dark Mark."

"Amos. Where exactly did you find the elf?"

"Just through those trees there," Mr. Diggory said, pointing to the trees off to the side. "Barty here immediately went to search the area more fully."

"Barty," Madam Bones said. "Why did you go through those trees after Amos had already searched there?"

"I was merely double checking. I wanted to ensure nothing had been missed," Crouch said.

"Is that because this is your elf? Were you, perhaps, hoping to find someone you could blame this incident on?"

"No," Crouch snapped. "I was merely being thorough."

"Madam Bones," Harry said. "We already know Winky didn't cast the spell. Ron, Hermione and I all heard a male human voice cast the spell."

"Which is why I was double checking," Crouch added.

"Why don't we ask Winky how she came to have a wand?" Harry asked.

"Elf," Mr. Diggory said. Winky jumped at being spoken to. "I am a member of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Explain to us how you came to be at the scene of the crime and to be in possession of the wand that cast the Dark Mark?"

"I is finding it. I is not knowing how to cast a spell with it," Winky sobbed, rocking backward and forward as she spoke.

"She must have been only feet away from the person who did cast it," Mr. Weasley said. "Winky, did you see who cast the spell?"

"I is seeing no-one, sir; no-one," Winky replied.

"Whoever cast the spell must have disapparated right after doing it, leaving Ron's wand behind. Clever thinking, not using their own wand," said Mr. Weasley.

"I think this elf has told us all she can," Crouch interrupted. "I know you would normally take her in for questioning, Amos, but I would ask you if you would allow me to deal with her."

Mr. Diggory didn't look happy but agreed to the request.

"You know what this means," Crouch said to Winky.

"No," she cried. "Not clothes." Crouch nodded.

"Mr. Crouch?" Harry began. "If you don't want Winky any more could I suggest you order her to go work for someone else?"

"How many elves do you want, Harry?" Sirius asked.

Harry shook his head. "I was thinking Mr. Weasley might be able to take her in?"

Mr. Weasley looked surprised, as did Ron. "You want us to have an elf?" asked Ron.

"We really don't…" Mr Weasley began.

"No," Crouch interrupted. "Winky has failed me and I am dismissing her."

"But..." Harry began.

"No. My decision is final." Crouch yelled over the group.

After a few moments silence Madam Bones spoke, "I suggest we all return to the campsite and get some rest. It's all going to hit the fan tomorrow so you will all need to be in top form."

The Ministry officials began disapparating until soon only Madam Bones, Bagman, Crouch, Sirius and Mr. Weasley were left.

"Winky?" Harry asked. "If you need a new job then you can always go to Hogwarts. I am sure Professor Dumbledore will take you on."

Mr. Weasley watched as Harry spoke. "Well, we'd best be getting back to the camp. Ron, Harry, Hermione bring the elves. Sirius, would you like to come, too?"

"Thank you, Arthur. I think I will," Sirius replied. They left the clearing, leaving Bagman, Crouch and Madam Bones alone with Winky.

**Author's Notes:**

**1. **Concussion. Concussion is a brain injury usually, but not always, caused by a blow to the head. Even a seemingly minor concussion can have serious long term consequences, including possibly death. I urge you that if you have suffered a blow to the head or believe someone you know may have suffered a blow to the head then go to a doctor. It is better to be safe than sorry.

**2. **How did Barty Crouch jr get Ron's wand? All will be explained in a later chapter. For now, let's just say Ron was careless.


	5. Ministry in Mayhem

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I attempting to make any personal gain from this story.

Second Time Around: Year 4: Chapter 5: Ministry in Mayhem

The Weasleys, Harry and Hermione packed up early the following morning. Mr. Weasley was able to get them an early Portkey back to the Burrow where they found Mrs. Weasley waiting for them.

"Oh, thank goodness, thank goodness," she said when the group appeared. She ran to meet them, grabbing Mr. Weasley into a hug. Harry noticed she had dropped a copy of the Daily Prophet. The headline read, 'Scenes of Terror at the Quidditch World Cup.'

After several more hugs for her family Mrs. Weasley finally stepped back. After Bill picked up the newspaper everybody crowded into the tiny kitchen where Hermione made Mrs. Weasley a cup of strong tea into which Mr. Weasley added a measure of firewhiskey.

The article, written by Rita Skeeter, was full of exaggerations and inaccuracies. Among other claims it said dark wizards were allowed to run unchecked because of lax security and the whole event had been a national disgrace. Almost the only truth it contained was that nobody had been arrested. Percy accused Rita Skeeter of having it in for the Ministry of Magic. He then complained about some the other stories she written. Finally, Bill told him to shut up.

At this point Mr. Weasley said he had been mentioned.

["Where?" spluttered Mrs. Weasley. "If I'd seen that, I'd have known you were alive."

"Not by name," said Mr. Weasley. "Listen to this: 'If the terrified wizards and witches who waited breathlessly for news at the edge of the wood expected reassurance from the Ministry of Magic, they were sadly disappointed. A Ministry official emerged some time after the appearance of the Dark Mark, alleging that nobody had been hurt, but refusing to give any more information. Whether this statement will be enough to quash the rumours that several bodies were removed from the woods an hour later remains to be seen.' Oh really," said Mr. Weasley in exasperation, handing the paper to Percy. "Nobody was hurt, what was I supposed to say? Rumours that several bodies were removed from the woods… well, there certainly will be rumours now she's printed that."]

"Who does she mean here?" Percy asked. "An auror who emerged at the same time stated the person who cast the Mark used a stolen wand and disapparated before the Ministry arrived."

"That was Sirius Black. I asked him if he wanted to join us but he got called away just as we left the forest. I suppose Skeeter is going to claim he was called away to help with body recovery. He was asked to help with the muggles those Death Eaters had attacked. I better go into the office. I seem to have made things worse thanks to this article," Mr. Weasley said.

"I'll come too," Percy added. "Mr. Crouch is going to need all hands on deck." Percy and Mr. Weasley changed into their work robes and left soon after.

Despite the events from the night before no-one wanted to sleep. Ron suggested they all go play Quidditch, adding that Bill and Charlie would want to play. Harry said, "We should invite Ginny and Hermione as well."

Ron shrugged. "I doubt they'd want to play," he said.

Harry decided to ask anyway. "Hermione? Would you like to join us in a game of Quidditch?"

"No, thank-you. I think I'll stay with Ginny," she replied.

"Ginny? We were going to play Quidditch. Would you like to join us?"

Ginny ran out the door and to the broom shed almost before Harry finished asking her. Hermione looked surprised. "I guess I will be joining you then," she said, shrugging.

Only Fred, George, Charlie and Harry had their own brooms but they found enough brooms for everyone to play at the same time. They picked up two teams: Bill, Fred, Harry and Ginny on one team and Charlie, George, Ron and Hermione on the other. They soon realised, though, that Ginny was a very good player, nearly as good as Charlie and Harry and far better than Ron or Hermione. Ginny's team were leading comfortably when they decided to take a break and re-pick the teams for after lunch.

When the new teams came up Hermione and Ginny had swapped sides. Harry's team still won but it was much closer.

Staying at the Weasley's meant Harry had next to no time alone. Finally, on the day before they were due to return to Hogwarts, Harry was able to get away. Sirius had said they were welcome to stay at Grimmauld Place that night and Harry went on ahead to make sure everything was ready. Before the Weasleys and Hermione arrived he was able to put the finishing touches to his new potions books. Now all he needed to do was return Snape's books to his classroom and everything would be set and, hopefully, Snape would be none the wiser.

Sirius called Harry into the drawing room a few minutes before the guests arrived.

"Harry," he began, "I'm sorry I have been unable to spend any time with you over the summer. I had hoped that, once the World Cup was finished, I would be able to get some time off but, as you know, a Death Eater shot the Dark Mark off and all aurors have had to do extra work to try and regain order. We have been inundated with complaints and claims for compensation."

"I know. Percy said he had received dozens of howlers and they had made a real mess of his office," Harry said.

Sirius laughed. "In that case you know what it's been like. And then, of course, there was another matter that took place before the World Cup, a Ministry employee has gone missing. I was wondering if you were familiar with the name 'Bertha Jorkins?'"

Harry thought about it for a while. The name did seem vaguely familiar. "I'm not certain but I think I have heard it before. It is possible that I encountered it during that vision I had of Voldemort and Pettigrew. You know, when that muggle died."

A look of concern crossed Sirius' face. "That could be bad. She works in Bagman's office and had access to a lot of information, including some of our plans for security at the World Cup. That may explain why the Death Eaters were so well organised."

"I think they said something about 'disposing of her', and they definitely mentioned something coming up after the World Cup," Harry added.

"'Disposing of her' probably means she's dead," Sirius said. "As for the event after the World Cup, that is bad, too. Harry, I'm going to tell you something that is supposed to be embargoed until 7pm tonight but, based on what you've told me, it may already be too late. Hogwarts is going to be hosting the Tri-Wizard tournament this year against Beauxbatons and Durmstrang magical schools. It is supposed to be a sporting contest between Europe's three largest magical schools but there is an element of danger involved. You're too young to compete so you are safe but the competitors will be facing considerable danger. Probably even more now if Voldemort knows about it."

"I assume you're going to tell Madam Bones what I just said?" Harry asked.

"Yes. She needs to know so we can do something to improve security around the event," said Sirius. "I might as well you now there will be no Quidditch at Hogwarts this year. The inter-house competition is being cancelled so it doesn't clash with the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

Harry nodded "I saw something like that happening, but the details of my vision weren't entirely clear."

"Anyway, I have something I want to show you. Come down to the kitchen."

Harry followed Sirius to the kitchen. Upon entering Harry was surprised to see a medium sized lizard seated at the table. On the table was a long thin package wrapped in brown paper that resembled a broom. The lizard turned toward the door as they entered.

"The broom," began Sirius, "is a brand new racing broom I bought for you before the Quidditch tournament was cancelled. I think you'll like it, while the lizard is…"

Harry briefly wondered why Sirius had stopped but then the lizard transformed into Tonks. "Welcome, Harry. As you can see I have mastered the animagus transformation. I shouldn't really be surprised, I guess, but you saw it. I turn into a chameleon."

"Congratulations, Tonks. When did you achieve it?" asked Harry.

"My 1st successful transformation was nearly two months ago, just after the school year ended. I am, of course, registered with the Ministry but I will keep quiet about you. So, are you curious about the new broom Sirius and I got you?" Tonks glared at Sirius as she spoke.

"All right. Tonks and I went halves on the broom, but it was my idea to not tell you until today."

Harry laughed. He reached for the broom and began unwrapping it. His eyes lit up when he realised it was a Firebolt. "Thank you," he said before hugging both of them.

"You were going to give your Nimbus 2000 to Ron but, based on what Arthur has told me, Ginny is a better Quidditch player than Ron. It might be better to wait until next year to see which of them makes the house team first."

Harry thought for a minute before deciding. "I think I'll keep it but I will lend it to whoever makes the team as the new keeper. That way they won't be fighting over it all the time."

"Sounds like a plan," Sirius said. "Why don't we grab a snack before the Weasleys arrive? Dobby?"

Dobby appeared and Sirius asked him to provide sandwiches and pumpkin juice for three.

When the Weasleys and Hermione arrived Sirius excused himself, saying he had a report to send into the office. Harry led them into the kitchen where the chameleon was once again seated at the table. "Everyone take a seat, Tonks will be here shortly," Harry said as they entered.

"Why is there a chameleon sitting at the table?" asked Charlie. He and Bill were still on holiday and were all aware of what was coming up at Hogwarts. They had both decided to see the younger ones off on the train. Percy was, of course, working. Ron had mentioned he thought Percy would live at the office if their mother let him.

By way of reply Harry turned to the chameleon. "Why don't we find out?" he asked.

Immediately, Tonks appeared where the chameleon had been. Her transformation was greeted with gasps of surprise from the Weasleys and a smile from Hermione.

"So, does this answer both those questions?" asked Tonks.

After Mrs. Weasley reminded them they were only staying one night so they should only unpack the essentials, unlike last time they'd stayed overnight at Sirius' when the boys had unpacked nearly everything, they separated off into their own rooms. Harry and Ron were sharing a room while Hermione and Ginny were across the hall from them. They all felt an early night would be a good idea so they went to bed rather than sit around talking.

The following morning, before they had eaten breakfast, an urgent call came through the floo network meaning Mr. Weasley would have to go into work early. A situation had arisen involving Mad Eye Moody, the auror who had been caught passing information from inside the Ministry to Dumbledore some 18 months earlier. Apparently it involved muggles, hence Mr. Weasley's involvement.

Tonks, Sirius and Remus Lupin accompanied them to the station. It may have only been a 20 minute walk but the rain was pouring down and, despite their best efforts, everyone got soaked so, after arriving at the station, they all needed a quick drying off before boarding the train. Luckily, once they were on Platform 9&3/4 they were able to use magic to complete the task. Harry had told Ron about a special gift Sirius and Tonks had given him the night before but had said at that time they would talk about it in the morning. Now he told everyone about the Firebolt adding that his Nimbus 2000 would be available to whoever became the Gryffindor keeper after the next practice session. He didn't mention the fact there would not be any Quidditch in the upcoming year, however, nor did he mention the Tri-Wizard tournament. It did appear the only people not aware of it were Fred, George, Ron, Ginny and Hermione. They all knew something was happening but no-one had told them exactly what. Harry decided to tell them once they were on the train.

**Author's Note:** Text inside [ ] is copied from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Chapter 10: Mayhem at the Ministry.


	6. Welcome Back to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I attempting to make any personal gain from this story.

Second Time Around: Year 4: Chapter 6: Welcome Back to Hogwarts

Once they had boarded the train and found a compartment Harry told the others what Sirius had told him about the Tri-Wizard Tournament. He chose not to mention that Quidditch had been cancelled because that would cause an uproar among the Weasleys. "The other schools are Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. I don't know how many students and staff are coming but I daresay there will be about 20 people, most of them students, from each school. Sirius didn't say when they will be arriving but it will be within the next couple of months," he told them.

"The Tri-Wizard Tournament," Ron said, a longing in his voice.

"Sounds dangerous," Hermione said. Neville, who had now joined them, and Ginny agreed with her.

"It is," Harry said. "That's why they are restricting it to students who are 17 and over. You have to be of age before you can enter."

The dreamy expression on Ron's face disappeared. "What? They can't do that. What if someone under 17 wants to enter?"

"They won't let you," Harry explained. "Do you really think any of us have enough skill and experience to be able to cope?"

"Not me," Neville said. Hermione and Ginny agreed with him.

"I could learn," Ron insisted. Harry had to suppress a laugh.

"I seriously doubt that," Hermione said. "Ron? Have you finished your holiday assignments yet?"

"No. But…"

"Then there is no way you could learn enough to be able to cope with this type of thing, and don't ask me to help you finish those assignments, either," Hermione interrupted him.

"Don't think I will help you with them either," Harry said before Ron could ask him "I am looking forward to a quiet year this time around."

Ron looked shocked, "I was hoping one of you would help me. I don't know some of the answers."

"You've had two months to do your work, and all your brothers have been home for much of that time," said Hermione. "Why didn't you ask one of them?"

Ron muttered something about not wanting them to laugh at him. Harry glanced at Neville and the two of them shared a silent laugh at Ron's predicament.

After the lunch trolley came around Ron decided to try and finish his assignments. Ginny had gone off to find some of her friends and hadn't returned so Ron's books were now all over her seat. Hermione was reading while Harry and Neville were discussing the Quidditch World Cup. Neville hadn't been able to attend and was keen to hear what it had been like.

Harry and Ron showed Neville some of their souvenirs from the final until Hermione reminded Ron was supposed to be finishing his assignments. He returned to his work before Hermione finally relented and agreed to help him. Soon after this Draco Malfoy turned up along with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Oh look, it's Weasel and friends." Malfoy began.

"Get lost Malfoy," snapped Ron.

"Is there something we can help you with, Malfoy?" asked Harry.

"Weasley … what is that?" Malfoy asked, pointing at a moth eaten sleeve that had slipped out of Ron's trunk when he had taken his books out to do his assignments.

"Ron looked unhappily, "Just an old rag, "he finally said.

Malfoy grabbed the sleeve and pulled. "These aren't your dress robes are they?" Malfoy said, trying not to laugh as he spoke.

Ron jumped to his feet. "Don't touch those, Malfoy," he shouted.

Harry was on his feet too. "Get out of here Malfoy, unless you want a duel," he said, pointing his wand at Draco.

"Don't worry, Potter," Malfoy replied. "I'm too busy laughing to want to duel anyone." With that he beckoned Crabbe and Goyle to follow and left the compartment. All three of them were laughing as they left.

"Those are my dress robes," Ron muttered. "With so many of us mum couldn't afford… they're second hand, or third hand."

No-one said anything. Harry decided not to show Ron his dress robes, which Susan had picked out for him several weeks earlier during their shopping trip. Even though she had bought them from a muggle shop they could easily have passed as wizard robes. Harry hadn't thought much about them at the time but he now realised she probably knew he would need them. They looked like the formal attire that a muggle would wear to a high class function or similar setting but could pass just as easily at a formal wizarding function.

"Do you think the reason we need dress robes is because of the other schools?" Neville asked.

"It will have something to do with it, yeah," Harry said.

"I wonder if the visiting students will join us for classes?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe they will join in with the older students? I really don't know, or care," Harry replied.

The rest of the trip passed uneventfully, although the rain never let up. Once they reached Hogsmeade there was a rush to get to the carriages that would take them to Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, Neville and Hermione managed to get a carriage together and were soon joined by Ginny and one of her friends, a girl named Demelza Robins. They soon found out that Demelza would be trying out for Quidditch as well. Harry wished her good luck, knowing there would be no Quidditch this year anyway.

Once the carriages reached the main entrance there was a mad rush to get inside out of the rain. Harry pulled the hood of his cloak up and advised the others to do the same.

"Why?" Ron asked. "We're inside now so why do we…" he was promptly cut off by a water balloon hitting him in the head.

"Peeves," bellowed Professor McGonagall. The Poltergeist threw several more balloons into the air and shot off, cackling maniacally.

Professor McGonagall hurried across the room, slipped and grabbed onto Hermione for support, nearly dragging her to the ground as well. Harry grabbed Hermione and steadied her while Ron shouted a curse after Peeves.

"Sorry, Miss Granger," McGonagall said after regaining her balance.

"That's quite all right, Professor," Hermione replied, massaging her throat.

"Well, move along, quickly," McGonagall commanded, sending everybody into the Great Hall. The group made their way to Gryffindor table where Ron started squeezing water out of his sopping wet hair and Harry took his trainers of and emptied them of water. All along every table students could be seen doing the same thing.

"I wonder if we would be allowed to go put some dry clothes on before the Welcoming Feast?" Harry asked out loud to nobody in particular. All those who heard him agreed with the sentiment. Harry looked along the table and saw Alicia Spinnet wearing her prefect badge. Harry excused himself and went to speak to her.

"Hi, Alicia. Do you know if we might be allowed to go put some dry clothes on before the feast?" he asked her.

"I don't know if it's ever come up before," Alicia replied. "We were just discussing the same thing." Sitting with her were Angelina Johnson, the Weasley twins and a few other students. They all added their agreement to the question.

"Can you ask someone for us?" Angelina asked Alicia.

"Allright. I'll be back shortly," Alicia said as she stood and walked toward the teacher's table. Harry returned to his seat and explained the conversation he'd just had with Alicia. They all agreed it was a good idea.

Alicia returned a few minutes later and said the staff had the situation under control, but they would have to wait until the 1st years arrived.

A few minutes later Professor McGonagall led the 1st years' in. Before the sorting hat could begin its speech, however Dumbledore stood and addressed the Hall. "May I have everyone's attention please," he began. "Because the students received a thorough drenching on their way in, I have decided to delay sorting until the staff have applied drying and warming charms to everybody present. This should only take a few minutes to take effect."

Almost immediately Harry felt a warm breeze fill the hall. Within two minutes he felt dry and at lot warmer than he had a few moments earlier. "The sorting shall now begin," Dumbledore said before sitting down. Then the hat began its' song.

Once the hat finished McGonagall began reading off the list of 1st years. One of the first names was 'Creevey, Dennis.' A tiny boy, who seemed to be wearing Hagrid's overcoat, stumbled forward and was sorted into Gryffindor. As soon as he sat down he said to his brother, [Colin; "I fell in. it was brilliant! And something in the water grabbed me and pushed me back into the boat."

"Cool," Colin replied, sounding excited. "It was probably the giant squid."]

It sounded as though Dennis had thought it an exciting adventure, falling into a fathom's deep lake of icy water and being rescued by a monster. Harry glanced at Ron who was looking just as perplexed at the conversation. Harry shook his head and returned his attention to the sorting.

Once the sorting had finished the feast began. One of the main topics of conversation was the lack of a DADA teacher. Most students had quickly realised this when they scanned the staff table and noted the empty seat. There was some speculation that maybe Dumbledore had been unable find a suitable teacher but many others, including Harry, merely thought the new teacher had been delayed by the bad weather.

The Gryffindor ghost, Nearly Headless Nick, mentioned there had been a disturbance in the kitchens earlier concerning Peeves. Peeves had felt he should have been allowed to attend the feast but the other ghosts, led by the Bloody Baron, Slytherin house's resident ghost, had voted overwhelmingly against it. Indeed only the Hufflepuff ghost, The Fat Friar, had wanted to give him a chance. Nick explained that Peeves couldn't look at a plate of food without throwing it thus making Harry glad they had stopped him.

Once the meal was finished Dumbledore stood to give the usual start of term announcements. He was interrupted almost immediately, however, by a flash of lightning and a loud crash of thunder. At the same time the doors to the Great Hall opened and a man walked in. the students watched him in total silence. With every second step he took there was the thud of wood on wood, clearly the stranger had a wooden leg as well as an artificial eye and only half a nose. When the stranger reached the staff table he had a quiet word with Dumbledore before moving to the empty seat at the staff table.

"Allow me to introduce our new DADA teacher, Professor Moody," announced Dumbledore as the stranger, Moody, sat down. Unusually the announcement was greeted with muttering. Normally when a new teacher was introduced the students and staff alike applauded. It seemed this time, however, even the staff were worried by his presence. Snape especially, Harry noticed, seemed almost afraid of Moody. Once Moody had sat down Dumbledore resumed his announcements.

"This year," he began, "I regret to inform you that Quidditch has been cancelled…"

Before he could continue a chorus of booing and complaints drowned him out. "SILENCE," he bellowed over the noise. The hall went quiet.

"This is because this year Hogwarts will be hosting an event which has not been held for over a century; The Tri-Wizard Tournament."

["You're joking," Fred Weasley called over the upswelling of conversation that greeted that announcement.

"No, Mr. Weasley, I am not joking, although I am reminded of an excellent joke I heard over the summer concerning a troll, a hag and a leprechaun who went into a bar…" Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly. "Perhaps later then," Dumbledore concluded.]

"The other participating schools are Durmstrang and Beauxbatons and their delegations will be arriving at the end of October in preparation for the Tournament."

Dumbledore went on to explain the rules for the tournament, stating that no student who was under 17 as of the 30th of October would be allowed to enter. This generated another round of loud complaints from many students, including the Weasley twins. Dumbledore said that it was unlikely any younger students would be able to cope with the rigours of the tournament which was why this rule was in place. He added the prize money would be 1000 Galleons.

As they left for their dormatories Harry heard several students, including Fred and George, were discussing how they may be able to get around the age restriction and enter anyway. Harry knew they would all fail but kept that to himself. He was more worried about himself than anything else.

**Author's Note:** Text inside [ ] is copied from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Chapter 12: The Tri-Wizard Tournament.


	7. The New School Year

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I attempting to make any personal gain from this story.

Second Time Around: Year 4: Chapter 7: The New School Year

**Author's Note:** Speech inside (( )) is in Parseltongue.

After returning to the dormatories and unpacking Harry said he was going to see if the snakes were around. He asked if anyone would like to join him but no-one said yes. As he passed through the common room a few students were still there. They asked where he was going and Harry said he was going to visit the snakes. Nobody wanted to come along.

When he entered the snake room he found one snake waiting there. ((Hello, Stuart. How are you?)), he asked the snake.

((Welcome back, Harry. We are all fine but we miss you. We have been taking turns to wait for you in this room. The others are away hunting but I will tell them you are back. They are all eager to see you and Luna again.))

((Well, we are all back now. I am sure Luna will want to visit you as soon as she can but I daresay she is too tired to come here tonight. I really should get back to bed too. It has been a long day and the weather was terrible all the way here.))

Stuart nodded before slithering up to Harry and licking his fingers. Harry noted the snake's tongue was very rough and that it darted about quickly. ((Goodnight, Harry,)) he said. ((I look forward to our regular chats in the future.))

((Goodnight, Stuart,)) Harry said before leaving.

Harry returned to the common room and asked Ron if he wanted to meet the snakes. Ron said no and asked why he had even asked. Harry replied some people liked them and the snakes wanted to meet more people.

Classes started the next day. The storm had blown itself out overnight so the 1st classes, Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures, would not result in them being soaked through. Harry would get his first chance to talk to Hagrid during Care of Magical Creatures and he wanted to ask him something. They were working with creatures called a Blast Ended Skrewt, a creature Harry knew was an illegal crossbreed.

After class Harry stayed back to talk about them. Hermione and Ron joined them. "Hagrid," Harry began, "I was wondering where you got the Skrewts from?"

"From a bloke I know," Hagrid replied, evasively.

After making sure no-one could overhear them Harry continued. "Are you sure they're legal?"

"'Course they are. I got them here ain't I?"

"Yes, but I believe the Ministry of Magic forbids cross breeding of magical species except in a controlled environment. A school is hardly a controlled environment."

"Ah well, they'll be fine. Should be interestin' to see 'ow they grow."

"Hagrid?" Hermione asked. "What do they grow into?"

"Dunno," Hagrid replied. "Never 'ad 'em before, 'av I?"

"Which is why we were asking," Harry added.

"Well, gotta go now. Lessons to prepare an' all," said Hagrid as he hurried away.

"Hagrid preparing lessons?" Ron asked. "Something fishy going on here."

"Harry? Do you think they might be an illegal cross breed?" Hermione asked.

"Knowing Hagrid I wouldn't be surprised," he replied.

After lunch Harry and Hermione had Arithmancy while Ron had Divination. Arithmancy class proved to be a straightforward introduction to the work they would be doing that year. Harry was pleased to see they did not get any homework. That made this the 1st time Harry could recall a day of classes at Hogwarts where they had not received any homework.

By contrast, Ron had received a lot of homework from Divination. According to Neville Professor Trelawney had overheard Ron make a rude comment about Lavender Brown. This may have been the reason for the large amount they were given. When Harry asked Ron about it he said it was only meant as a joke between himself and Neville. He said nobody else was meant to hear it and that Lavender hadn't heard him anyway. Harry told him not to say such things in the future as such comments were likely to offend some people.

After classes that evening they met Fred and George, who had just had a lesson with Professor Moody. Both were talking about the lesson as if they were in awe of Moody. When Ron checked his timetable they realised they wouldn't see Moody until Thursday.

Later that evening Harry visited the snakes again. He met Luna Lovegood there and got talking with her.

"Hello, Luna," he began. "How was your holiday?"

"It was good, although I am happy to be back here so I can talk to the snakes again," she said.

"I want to speak with them as well," Harry said. He sat down and turned to the snakes which were gathering around them.

((Hello. It's good to see you all here,)) Harry said.

((Hello, Harry. Welcome back,)) Sam said as she and the others slithered toward Luna and himself.

((How have you all been?)) he asked.

((We have been well. Hello Luna.))

"The snakes say hello, Luna," Harry said.

"I still don't understand what they are saying," Luna replied." Tell them I said hello."

((Luna says hello and that she is still unable to understand you,)) Harry translated.

((We are unable to understand her, also. We will keep trying, however,)) Sam said.

((Thank you, Sam. Goodnight,)) Harry said before turning to Luna. "I'd better be off, Luna. I have some things to do."

"Good-bye, Harry. I think I will stay with the snakes for a while. They are fascinating creatures," Luna replied.

Harry left the room but, instead of returning to the common room, he headed toward the Room of Requirement. Upon arriving he took out the Marauder's Map and activated it. He quickly located Mad-eye Moody alone in his office so Harry began checking for other people. He soon noticed Barty Crouch was in the dungeons apparently leaving the area around Snape's classroom. Harry guessed Crouch had just been looking for ingredients for the Polyjuice Potion. Next, he looked for Snape and soon found him in Dumbledore's office. Obviously Snape had no idea Crouch had just searched his office. Harry knew Moody's false eye could see through solid walls so he guessed Crouch had waited until Snape was as far away as possible, possibly Crouch had met Snape and asked him where he was going, obviously not so openly because that would raise Snape's suspicions.

Harry decided he'd give it a week before exposing the impostor. This was because the real Moody had been Dumbledore's spy within the Ministry, a fact that Harry was unsure if he could accept. Moody was clearly loyal to Dumbledore and Harry didn't trust Dumbledore.

Another reason he was checking the Marauder's Map was he needed to get Snape's books back to his classroom. For the moment he was keeping them in his trunk, but the sooner they were returned the better. As far as Harry knew Snape hadn't missed them yet but it was only a matter of time.

Every night Harry checked the map and finally, on the Wednesday evening, the opportunity arose. Snape was in Dumbledore's office and fake Moody was in the DADA office with the real Moody. The area around Snape's classroom was deserted so Harry picked up the books and left the common room. Ron asked where he was going and Harry said he was going to the library to study. This, of course, convinced Ron to not join him and allowed Harry to slip out quietly. Once clear of the Common Room he donned his invisibility cloak and, map in hand, he made his way to the dungeons.

Getting into Snape's classroom proved easier than he expected. He was able to enter and return the books to the cupboard he had gotten them from without meeting anyone. Leaving the room was just as easy although when he returned to the Entrance Hall he had to wait until Professors Babbling and Burbage had finished a discussion they were having over their respective subjects. Even though Harry tried not to listen he couldn't help overhearing much of the dialogue. Once clear of them he headed to the library in case someone was looking for him.

In the library he met Lisa Turpin and Su Li, two Ravenclaws in his year, who were finishing off some homework. He joined them and soon they were comparing notes about the various subjects they had already had.

"Have you had any classes with Moody yet?" Harry asked.

"We had him today," Su said.

"It was weird," Lisa added. "He actually showed us the unforgivable curses. Is he even allowed to do that?"

"Probably not," Harry replied. "I doubt he will get into any trouble over it, though."

"Have you had him yet?" Su asked Harry.

"Not yet, our 1st class with him is tomorrow. I suppose he'll show us the same thing. I wonder how Susan will react when she sees him do that."

Lisa smiled at the thought. "That could be interesting, yeah," she said.

"What's Snape like? Same as usual?" Su asked.

"Pretty much," Harry replied. "Do you think he's afraid of Moody? It certainly looked like it back at the Welcoming Feast."

"Possibly, I guess," Su replied. "Moody is a very scary person, after all."

After that they returned to their homework, only leaving when Madam Pince, the librarian, told them it was closing time. Harry decided not to tell the others what he had heard from the Ravenclaws. That way they would be surprised by the lesson.

The following day the Gryffindors arrived early for their DADA lesson. When Moody arrived he took the roll and then addressed the class. He explained the focus for the year would be on curses, what they looked like and how to avoid them. After telling Lavender Brown off for not listening Moody produced a jar containing three spiders. He then asked the class a series of questions:

"What are the curses that are the most heavily punished in wizarding law?" Several people put their hands up, including Ron and Hermione. Moody pointed to Ron.

"I think there's one called the Imperius Curse," Ron answered.

Moody took the 1st spider out of the jar, pointed his wand at it and said, "Imperio." He then made the spider do all sorts of tricks which made most of students laugh.

"Think that's funny, do you?" Moody growled. "How would you like it if I did that to you?"

Everybody stopped laughing, realising exactly what Moody meant. Then Susan spoke up. "Professor Moody," she began. "Do you know it is illegal to use that spell even in demonstrations without prior written permission from the Ministry of Magic?"

"'Course I do," he growled. "How do you expect me to show you what they look like unless I cast them?"

Susan sat down and Moody lifted the curse before returning the spider to the jar. He then went on to explain how the curse had been popular several years ago and how the Ministry had been forced to be careful when trying to sort out who had been under the curse and who had been acting of their own free will. Clearly Moody was unhappy with how it had been handled.

Next Moody asked if there were any other banned spells. Neville put up his hand and Moody pointed to him.

"The Cruciatus Curse," Neville whispered.

"Your name's Longbottom, right?" Moody asked. Neville nodded.

Moody took another spider out of the jar. "The Cruciatus Curse. Needs to be a bit larger to see it clearly. Engorgio." The spider grew much larger making Ron move further away from it. Harry remembered Ron was afraid of spiders.

When Moody applied the Cruciatus Curse to the spider the whole class could see it writhing in agony. After a few seconds Hermione yelled, "Stop it." Harry realised she was watching Neville, who was twitching just like the spider. Moody lifted the curse, returned the spider to its normal size and placed it back in the jar.

"Pain," Moody said. "If you know the Cruciatus curse you can use it to torture people. That was another popular curse a few years ago. Now, can anyone tell me another curse?"


	8. The Intruder Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I attempting to make any personal gain from this story.

Second Time Around: Year 4: Chapter 8: The Intruder Revealed

Before anyone could answer Moody's question Susan Bones stood up. "Professor Moody. Am I to assume you intend using another unforgivable curse on that spider? You know Avada Kedavra is banned even in demonstrations."

Moody turned both eyes (normal and magical) to Susan. "Avada Kedavra. The killing curse. When cast, it shoots a beam of green light at the victim, killing them. The curse is unblockable, and only one person has ever survived being hit by it, and he's sitting here, right in front of me." Both Moody's eyes switched to Harry.

After sealing the jar Moody returned it to his desk. Susan caught Harry's eye as she sat down and gave him a smile. Harry decided to talk to her after class.

The rest of the lesson was spent copying notes about the various curses. When they were released at the end of the lesson Susan came up and asked Harry to go for a walk with her. As they were leaving they noticed Hermione and Ron standing in a side passage with Neville Longbottom. Before they could ask what was wrong with Neville Moody joined them.

"You alright, sonny?" Moody asked Neville.

"I'm fine," Neville said, his voice much higher than usual.

"Come to my office. We can have a cup of tea. Professor Sprout tells me you're good at Herbology. I have some books you might be interested in."

Neville seemed reluctant to accompany Moody but when nobody spoke up he left with the DADA professor.

"What was that about?" Ron asked.

"No idea," Hermione replied.

Ron and Hermione left still discussing the lesson while Harry and Susan headed off alone.

"I assume you're going to contact your aunt about what Moody is doing," Harry asked Susan.

"Of course I am. What does Moody think he's up to? You saw how that affected Neville especially," she replied.

"Do you what that is about?" Harry asked.

Susan said nothing for a minute before replying. "I've heard rumours, that's all."

"I guess Neville will tell us when he's ready. No point in pushing him," Harry said.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Avada Kedavra, the curse You Know Who used on you and your parents. How do you feel?"

"I'm ok with it," Harry said. "I already knew that was what had happened."

"But you saw it happen," Susan said. "I know you remember it."

Harry decided it was time to change the topic. "Avada Kedavra is probably the same curse used to kill your family. Is that why you stopped Moody from demonstrating it in there?"

"I wasn't there when Uncle Edgar and his family were killed. If I had been I would probably be dead. I only learnt about it years later. The reason I stopped Moody was because it is just so cruel to kill something just for the sake of a demonstration."

By this time they had reached the Main Hall. Professor Sprout was right ahead of them. Harry decided to tell her what Moody had done.

"Excuse me, Professor Sprout?" Harry said.

"Good afternoon, Harry, Susan. How may I help you?"

"It's about Professor Moody. We have some concerns about his lesson today," Harry said.

"You're not the first to complain about Professor Moody's teaching," she said. "The Headmaster has already been informed of the situation but he insists that Moody be allowed a little leeway, at least for now."

Harry and Susan separated and went to their respective house tables. Harry told Ron and Hermione about his discussion with Professor Sprout. Hermione agreed with Harry's actions; Ron was somewhat less impressed.

"What's wrong with Moody showing us the various unforgivable curses?" he asked. "It's not as if we are going to us them, is it?"

"You saw the effect they had on Neville," Harry said. "And just because we won't use them doesn't mean others won't try. Malfoy, for example."

"Malfoy is an idiot," Ron mumbled.

"Anyway, Professor Sprout said we weren't the first to complain about Moody."

"Who else has complained?" Hermione asked.

"Professor Sprout didn't say. She just said we weren't the first," he replied.

"Do you reckon Dumbledore will do anything about Moody?" asked Seamus Finnegan who was seated nearby.

"I doubt it," Harry replied. "He'll just keep Moody here until the end of the year then find someone else to teach DADA."

After classes on Friday Harry dropped off his school books and took out the Marauder's Map. After activating it he confirmed both Barty Crouch and Moody were in the DADA office.

Next he took out the two-way-mirror Sirius had given him years ago and called Sirius.

"Hello, Harry. How was your first week back?" Sirius asked when he answered.

"Pretty good really, although I do have something to ask you," Harry replied.

"Go ahead, then."

"Are you alone at the moment?"

"I'm at home. There's no-one else here," Sirius said.

"Do you have any idea why Barty Crouch has been spending so much time here at Hogwarts this last week?"

Sirius appeared confused. "Crouch? He's been in the office every day this week, as always. I don't think Crouch has missed a day's work in 10 years."

"According to the Marauder's Map Crouch has been here every day, at least when I check the map, anyway. He's usually in the DADA classroom or office, or hanging around Snape's office."

"That's interesting. Give me a moment, Harry, I'll get my copy of the map."

A few moments later Sirius returned. "I see what you mean. He's in Moody's office now. Leave it with me, and I'll look into it."

"Thanks, Sirius. I'd better get back to my homework. It won't do itself, unfortunately. Bye."

"See you later, Harry," replied Sirius and the mirror went blank.

Harry woke up early the following morning. It took him a few minutes to realise why, then it dawned on him. Normally Saturday at Hogwarts meant Quidditch training first thing in the morning but there was no Quidditch this year. Harry would be able to sleep in on Saturday morning. Still, now he was awake he decided to get up and go down to the common room.

Not surprisingly the common room was deserted when he arrived. Taking the opportunity to catch up on his homework, Harry was able to do a significant amount before anyone else arrived. When other students started coming down Harry packed his work up and headed off for breakfast.

After breakfast Harry dragged Ron off to the library. "You should take advantage of the opportunity to get as much homework as possible out of the way as early as possible, Ron," Harry said when Ron complained. "Otherwise you'll just find yourself unable to cope when you realise it's due the next day and you haven't finished it."

"I've always done my homework this way," Ron said.

"And invariably you've come to either Hermione or me for help getting it done. This year you may not have that kind of support. Remember, too, next year you'll be sitting your OWLS and it's unlikely either of us will have the time to help you."

Reluctantly Ron agreed to join Harry in the library. When they arrived they found most of their regular study mates already there. Harry, of course, sat next to Susan while Ron sat on Harry's other side. Soon afterwards they were joined by a group of Slytherins, much to Ron's disgust. Daphne and Tracey were there as usual but they had brought Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini with them. Harry knew that Daphne and Theodore had started dating at the end of last year but he was surprised by Blaise's presence.

"Morning all," Tracey said when the Slytherins arrived. "I hope you won't mind if Theo and Blaise join us."

Ron seemed to be the only one to object so the group sat down. Over the next two hours Harry learnt that Blaise was now dating Tracey, the two of them having gotten to know each other over the holidays. Harry couldn't help thinking that this may just be a convenience arrangement. Although he didn't know Blaise well Harry he did that he was something of a pureblood supremacist although definitely not a likely Death Eater candidate. Still, if Tracey was happy with the arrangement then who was he to question it?

The group broke up at lunch time. Harry, Hermione and a few others had finished all their homework while people such as Ron had done very little. When Harry had realised this he had shaken his head, deciding that if Ron wasn't prepared to help himself then he wouldn't help him either. Hermione agreed with Harry over this so Ron suddenly found himself alone while everybody else was enjoying the good weather.

That evening, however, a commotion disrupted the peace of the castle. The sound of breaking glass along with shouting and some loud bangs caught everybody's attention. Before anybody could find out what was going on Professor Dumbledore's voice sounded throughout the castle. "Attention please all staff and students. Can all students please remain where you are and can all staff please check the castle to ensure the students do as requested? I shall explain more fully what has happened once we have ensured that everybody is safe. That is all."

Moments later Professor McGonagall entered the common room. "Attention all Gryffindors," she began. As you are aware there has been an incident in the castle. The staff, assisted by a number of Aurors from the Ministry of Magic, have the situation under control and there is no danger to any pupil provided you follow instructions. No-one is to leave the common room between now and 7 am tomorrow. Prefects, please ensure this rule is enforced as I do not wish to see a Gryffindor in any sort of danger. Are there any students whom you know are not at present in the common room?"

"Ron Weasley is still in the library, I think," replied Hermione. "I think Neville Longbottom's there, too."

Another student said their friend had gone out for a walk while a few others said there were a small number of other people involved in activities outside the common room.

Professor McGonagall thanked them. "I shall attempt to locate those students who are out and about. Those in the library are safe, Madam Pince is there with Professors Vector and Babbling. They shall be brought here when it is safe. It is the others who may be in danger. Prefects, please ensure nobody leaves from now on. Understood?"

"Yes, Professor," a couple of the prefects replied. With that McGonagall exited.

"What do you think has happened?" Hermione asked Harry. All around them various groups of students were asking the same question.

"Let's find out," Harry replied before heading towards the boys dormatories. Fred and George joined him. They had the same idea as Harry: get out the Marauder's Map and see what was up.

They returned to the common room a few minutes later. Somebody asked Harry what he had and he replied: "It's called the Marauder's Map. Sirius Black gave it to me. He has the original while I have one copy and Fred and George have the other. Basically, it's map of Hogwarts which shows where people are and who they're with, although not what they are doing."

Soon, nearly everybody was crowded around either Harry or the twins. It didn't take long for them to realise there were a lot of Aurors in the castle while it appeared as though Professor Moody was being taken to the hospital wing. After a short while they noticed Professor McGonagall heading towards the common room with a group of students, Ron and Neville amongst them. The twins and Harry both deactivated their maps and put them away before she returned.

"Attention, please," McGonagall began when she entered. "A Death Eater was detected in the castle a short time ago. Unfortunately, he managed to escape. It transpires that this Death Eater has been impersonating Professor Moody with Polyjuice Potion for the past week. The real Professor Moody has been taken to the hospital wing to recover. Professor Dumbledore will explain more fully tomorrow morning at breakfast. Until then, nobody is to leave the common room. That is all." Before anyone could ask any questions McGonagall left the room.


	9. The Real Mad-Eye Moody

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I attempting to make any personal gain from this story.

Second Time Around: Year 4: Chapter 9: The Real Mad-Eye Moody

Hardly anyone slept that night. Most people were too excited to sleep, instead discussing with their friends what had happened and who the intruder had been. Ron, Neville and the others who had been outside the common room when it had happened found themselves the centre of attention but they knew very little that hadn't already been revealed. All they were able to add was that the intruder had escaped on a broom by smashing the windows of the DADA classroom and flying away over the forest. They didn't know who it was but the consensus was it was probably Peter Pettigrew. Harry knew it was Barty Crouch Junior but kept the information to himself.

Soon after midnight Professor McGonagall marched into the Common Room and ordered everybody to bed, telling the prefects it was their job to ensure this happened. Once she had gone, however, the prefects told people to keep their voices down but did not send anyone to bed. They, too were interested in what had happened. Eventually, though, some students were practically fallen asleep in the Common Room so, at about 3-30 am, they finally began making their way up to bed.

At breakfast all students were told to remain seated until after Professor Dumbledore had addressed the school. Once he was certain all students were present he began speaking.

"May I have everybody's attention, please?" he began. "As your heads of house will have told you yesterday evening a Death Eater was discovered in the castle. Unfortunately, a second Death Eater was able to alert him to the fact that he had been discovered and thus allowed him to escape before the Aurors could arrive and arrest him.

"Over this last week the 1st Death Eater has been impersonating Professor Moody while the real Professor Moody has been held prisoner in his own trunk. As a result of this incident a senior Ministry of Magic official, Bartemius Crouch, who is the Minister of International Magical Cooperation, has been arrested and charged with harbouring a fugitive, namely his son Bartemius Junior, a man believed dead for over 10 years. Crouch Junior was the one impersonating Moody."

The level of muttering was by now loud enough for Dumbledore to have to wait to avoid having to raise his voice. After a few seconds he banged his goblet on the table and called for quiet. Once the noise level had dropped sufficiently he continued.

"While Professor Moody is recovering from his ordeal a temporary teacher will be covering his classes. The Ministry of Magic is supplying an Auror to supervise DADA lessons and to answer any course related questions you may have. I believe that is all. Please resume your discussions," he finished.

Inevitably the revelation of the intruder's identity was the major topic of discussion over the next few days. Harry, however, was more concerned for Neville. When they left the Great Hall he invited Neville to come to McGonagall's offices with him. Harry told Neville he was aware of what had happened to his parents but was sworn to secrecy not to reveal it to anyone. Neville was surprised Harry knew but thanked him for keeping it a secret.

When they reached McGonagall's office Harry knocked.

"Enter," McGonagall said. "Ah, Mr. Longbottom, I have been expecting you. Please sit down. You too, Mr. Potter."

"Professor," Harry began. "I am aware of the situation regarding Crouch's attack on Neville's family. I'm here to offer him any support he may need over the next days or weeks."

"Did Sirius Black tell you what happened?" McGonagall asked.

"No. I found out through other means but I've promised Neville I will not talk about it to anybody who doesn't already know. I intend to keep that promise."

"Very well. Thank you for offering to help Mr. Longbottom but I believe bringing in a trained counsellor may be a better idea. You may go now as I wish to speak to Mr. Longbottom alone."

"Of course, Professor. See you later Neville," Harry said before leaving.

Harry was delighted to see Sirius would be the temporary DADA teacher. Sirius was seated at the staff table Monday morning when the students arrived for breakfast. Harry's friends were equally pleased, although he could see students in other houses, especially Slytherin, didn't look as happy.

"Your attention, please," Professor Dumbledore announced. "I would like to introduce to you our temporary Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Black."

The usual round of applause followed then Dumbledore continued. "Professor Black will be here until the end of the week, by which time it is hoped Professor Moody will be fit to return to work."

As Harry and the others didn't have DADA until Thursday they asked other students what he was like.

"Good teacher," Fred Weasley said when asked.

"I hope he stays," George added.

"His lessons are interesting," Fred.

"And he keeps it simple," George.

"He doesn't demonstrate the unforgivable curses," Fred

"But still makes sure we know what they look like," George.

"Well that will be an improvement, won't it," Hermione said.

"Yeah, sounds good," Harry added.

"I wonder if he'll want the job permanently, you know Moody's only staying for one year," Ron said.

"Let's go ask him," Harry said. "At least we know we're safe if Sirius is around."

Harry led the group to the DADA office. Ron, Neville and Hermione came along but the twins stayed behind, saying they had things to do. Sirius opened the door before they even reached it.

"Come in, you lot. I was wondering how long you would take before deciding to visit."

The group entered and sat down. Harry noticed the Marauder's Map sitting on Sirius' desk. Once everyone was settled Harry asked; "Sirius? We were wondering if you might consider becoming the full time DADA teacher after Moody leaves at the end of the year."

"Not interested," Sirius said. "I am definitely not teaching material. I'm only filling in for this week because Madam Bones told me I have to. If Moody's not ready come next Monday someone else will be asked to fill the position. As for next year, definitely not, although it would allow me to spend more time with Charity, Professor Burbage to you."

"So the two of you are getting on well then?" asked Harry.

"Very well, thank you. How, is there anything I can help you with?"

"What do have planned for Thursday?" Hermione asked.

"I'll be working from the lesson plan Moody had worked out before he was attacked. The Ministry has assessed it and decided it is satisfactory so I'll just use that. You'll have to wait until then to find out what I'm teaching."

"Oh well. I guess we should let you carry on with what you were doing," Harry said. "See you Thursday, Sirius."

"Bye you lot. Make sure you behave yourselves," Sirius said, smirking.

Moody returned to teaching the following Monday, fully recovered but still a bit jumpy. His first lesson was a continuation of what Sirius had started the previous week and, from then on, the lessons followed in a logical sequence that made them easy to follow, although the standard set was quite high. On the whole, Harry enjoyed the classes.

It didn't take Harry long to establish a routine which allowed him to complete all course work within the time given while still allowing him free time. In fact he found himself with more free time than he was used to because there was no Quidditch to train for.

Harry's favourite subject was Ancient Runes. Since they were now being taught how to create runes as well as reading them he found the subject even more fascinating. He could already see just how valuable and useful runes were and began wondering why the subject wasn't compulsory. It was certainly more useful than History of Magic or even Astronomy but they were compulsory.

Harry regularly visited the snakes and talked with them, although Luna Lovegood was still the only other person to have shown any desire to meet them. Often he would find himself talking to Luna while they were with the snakes. Luna was intelligent, if a bit wayward thinking and she was good company. She was clearly more interested in snakes and other creatures, normal or magical, than she was in people, however.

Harry and Susan spent as much time as possible together, even going on a proper date on the day of the first Hogsmeade visit for the year. Harry hoped this would continue for as long as possible but he knew that when the Tri-Wizard Tournament started at the end of October things were going to be different. Even though Crouch junior had been exposed Harry knew he was still out there, along with Voldemort and Pettigrew and who knew how many other people, plotting different ways to get him.

Still, that was not something he could do anything about at the moment so Harry just took it easy, enjoying having a normal, quiet school year. Whether it was because of this or simply because he had done most of the work before, Harry's school marks were steadily improving, especially in potions. During the second and third weeks of the term, when Harry turned in the best made potion sample in the class, Snape had started paying more attention to him. As a result Harry was having to be careful with what he produced. Telling Snape that he was following his mother's old potions notes deflected some of Snape's attention but it led to some other problems. Finally, Harry went to Professor McGonagall and told her of Snape's unwanted attention to the explanation for his steadily improving grades and McGonagall had gone to Snape and Dumbledore. After that Snape had been forced to treat Harry the same as any other student. This seemed to only make Snape angrier and Harry was relieved he only had to see him once a week during class.

As Halloween approached the school began to discuss what they might expect when their visitors from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang arrived. The consensus was they would generally be similar apart from obvious language and cultural differences and many students began wondering if they would want to be friends or if they would stick to themselves.

On the morning of the 30th of October Professor Dumbledore announced that classes would be finishing early that afternoon because the delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang would be arriving that evening. All staff and students would be required to be present in the courtyard outside the castle before they arrived so they could participate in the welcome for their guests. Students were told to be on their best behaviour and to ensure their uniforms were tidy and presentable. Heads of house would be responsible for the behaviour of their pupils and any misconduct would be harshly punished. Clearly Dumbledore and co. were determined to put on a good show for their guests. Many students groaned quietly at hearing this but it seemed the majority supported the idea, Harry included. A good first impression was always a valuable asset.

That evening the entire school was brought outside. The heads of house went around ensuring the students were tidy and presentable. They were arranged in ranks; first years at the front, second years behind the first years and so on. Prefects were stationed around edges of their respective houses with clear orders to prevent any childish behaviour or anything else that may disrupt the discipline of the group.

After a while, when it seemed nothing was happening, some students began to get restless but then Professor Dumbledore called out from the back row where he and the rest of the staff were waiting. "Aha! Unless I am much mistaken our guests from Beauxbatons are approaching."


	10. The Goblet of Fire

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I attempting to make any personal gain from this story.

Second Time Around: Year 4: Chapter 10: The Goblet of Fire

Several students began scanning around in all directions. Many calls of "Where?" were heard. For his part Harry was looking toward the forest and he was rewarded when several large objects flying close together came into view. "Look. Over the forest," someone shouted and all eyes were turned in that direction.

Students began speculating what the huge object was. Ultimately it was Dennis Creevey who got the closest when he said it was a flying house. It was actually a huge carriage pulled by 12 enormous winged horses that looked like palominos. The carriage itself was a powder blue colour and as big as a house.

As it came in to land several students drew back, as if afraid of being hit. The carriage hit the ground with a crash, bounced on its wheels and finally settled on the ground. It bore a coat of arms that resembled two crossed wands each emitting three stars on its door. Harry barely had time to notice this before the door opened. After a few moments an enormous woman, at least as big as Hagrid, stepped down from the carriage, followed by about a dozen students wearing light silk-like robes of a pale blue. After a brief discussion, during which time the students were told this woman's name was Madame Maxime, the Beauxbatons group decided to wait at the castle. Their uniforms were very lightweight and it was already becoming cold outside. Madame Maxime expressed some doubt as to whether the Hogwarts staff would be able to control her horses but Dumbledore assured her Hagrid would be delighted to look after them.

After the Beauxbatons delegation left there was silence as they waited for the Durmstrang group to arrive. Ron Weasley was the first person to realise a new sound could now be heard across the grounds.

"What's that odd sucking sound?" he asked.

"The lake," shouted Lee Jordan, a Gryffindor 6th year, pointing at it.

A gaunt, waterlogged hulk was rising out of the depths. It looked like an old fashioned sailing ship. After rising to the surface it drifted eerily toward the shore. They heard an anchor hit the water then a gangplank was lowered to the shore. Several people, all wearing enormous fur coats began disembarking, lining up on the shore. Dumbledore went up and spoke to a man whom he identified as Professor Karkaroff, the headmaster of Durmstrang School.

After exchanging greetings Karkaroff beckoned one particular student forward. There were several gasps of shock when the Hogwarts students realised it was Viktor Krum, the seeker for the Bulgarian national Quidditch team.

The Durmstrang students entered the castle followed by the Hogwarts students who headed straight to their respective house tables. All around Harry could hear people, mostly girls, asking each other if they had any quills so they could get Krum's autograph. At least one girl clearly asked if they thought Krum would sign an autograph with lipstick. Hermione seemed unimpressed with them, however. Ron was one of the students looking for a quill, but no-one had one handy.

The Beauxbatons students had already sat down at the Ravenclaw table while the Durmstrang students still hadn't decided. Eventually they chose to sit at the Slytherin table, much to Ron's disgust.

The visiting staff were at the staff table but there were two more empty seats. Many students wondered who they were for. Harry guessed they were for the Ministry officials who had organised the Tri-Wizard Tournament. He wondered who would be replacing Crouch since he hadn't heard who the new Minister of International Magical Co-operation was. Percy Weasley had been doing most of the work recently, under direct control of Fudge so Harry guessed it might be Fudge who would be arriving shortly, along with Bagman.

During the feast a girl from Beauxbatons came to the Gryffindor table and asked if they had finished with a dish called bouillabaisse. Ron, along with several other boys, watched her, seemingly unable to speak. After she had left Ron said; "She's a Veela."

"Don't be ridiculous, Ronald," Hermione snapped.

"No. I think Ron's right," Harry said. "At least she's a part Veela, anyway."

After the feast to welcome their overseas guests the two empty seats were filled by Bagman and a short, plump woman with a bow in her hair. Harry shuddered when he recognised Dolores Umbridge. His reaction was noted by Ron. "What's up, Harry?"

"That woman who just came in with Bagman," Harry explained. "That's Dolores Umbridge. She's the one behind all the anti-werewolf legislation being introduced to the Ministry. Remus says she's evil and that she hates all werewolves. If she had her way all werewolves would probably be put down."

Many people who heard Harry now looked at Umbridge with loathing. Most of them had thought Remus Lupin to be great teacher despite his condition. They were angry that a person like her could be given a position of authority. Harry wondered how she would react when she found out Fleur Delacour, from Beauxbatons, was a part human, although Harry kept that to himself.

Next, Dumbledore introduced the newcomers and then called for a casket to be brought in. He then mentioned the amount of work the Departments of International Magical co-operation and Magical Sports and Games had put in to ensure the return of the Tri-Wizard Tournament after more than 100 years in recess. He added the reason it was stopped was because the death toll was getting too high.

This statement drew a lot of comment from many students. When the volume died down Dumbledore continued. Dumbledore outlined what the trials were supposed to show and then asked everyone present to show their support for all the champions.

He then tapped the casket with his wand and said; "This is the Goblet of Fire, our impartial judge who will choose one champion from each school. Anyone wishing to submit their name for selection has until this time tomorrow to do so. To ensure no underage students attempt to enter into the tournament I shall be placing an age line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the Entrance Hall. No person under 17 will be able to cross this line."

Dumbledore then explained that entering into the tournament constituted a binding magical contract so should not be entered into lightly. With that they were dismissed and everyone began leaving the hall.

Harry trailed behind the others, determined to avoid running into Karkaroff in particular. Ron was still talking about ways to cross the age line. Fred and George were apparently planning on using an aging potion and Harry decided it would be amusing to watch them fail.

Upon returning to his dormitory Harry took out ink, quill and parchment and wrote a letter. After sealing it he went to McGonagall's office and knocked. "Enter," McGonagall said.

"Professor, I have written a letter. It is a prophecy and I've sealed it. I would like you to hold it and to only open it if I ask you to tomorrow after the champions are selected," Harry said.

"Is there a particular reason you do not wish me to see it tonight?" she asked.

"It is a prophecy I hope does not come true, if it does then it means the Ministry has been infiltrated by Death Eaters," he replied.

McGonagall looked shocked. "Are you certain of that?"

"I think it is very likely, yes. The point is, though, if it does not come true then I think we are all relatively safe, at least for now, because it means exposing Crouch junior has probably saved innocent lives."

McGonagall looked hard at Harry. He kept calm and made sure his mind was clear. After a minute or so McGonagall finally spoke. "Very well, Potter. I will carry the note with me and will not open it unless you ask me to. For now off you go. It is getting quite late."

The next day was Halloween. Amongst other things it was the anniversary of his parents' deaths but this Halloween would probably be worse than usual – the Twi-Wizard Champions were to be picked and Harry still had a bad feeling his name was going to come out of the goblet even though Crouch was no longer at Hogwarts. He had asked Sirius to keep an eye on the Marauder's map and had even asked the snakes if they could guard the goblet in case Pettigrew had tried to slip Harry's name in and, even though all the reports had come back negative, he still felt nervous.

On his way to breakfast, however, he was distracted by Fred and George who were attempting to put their names in the goblet. "A Galleon says they both end up with long, grey beards," Harry said to the group as a whole.

"Harry, Harry," Fred said.

"If we finish up with long grey beards…" George.

"We'll both pay you…" Fred.

"One Galleon." George finished.

"I'm with Harry on this," Ron added.

"You're on, little bro." the twins said together.

They both drank a measure of a potion they were carrying and stepped over the line. Lee Jordan also took a mouthful but waited to see what would happen.

There was a flash and a bang. Fred and George were thrown from the goblet surrounded by smoke. When it cleared they both had long grey beards stretching almost to the floor. Everybody was laughing, even the twins joined in.

["I did warn you," Dumbledore said over the laughter as he descended the staircase above them. "I suggest you both toddle off to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey is already treating Miss. Fawcett from Ravenclaw and Mr. Summers from Hufflepuff, although I must say neither of them has such an exquisite beard as you two have.] Madam Umbridge, welcome. I wasn't expecting you until this evening."

Dolores Umbridge had just entered the castle. Harry turned toward her. "Good morning, Headmaster. I assume they will be punished for their actions," she said, pointing at Fred and George who were at the top of the stairs, accompanied by Lee.

"The matter will be dealt with appropriately," Dumbledore replied. "Harry? I wonder if I may have a word with you, in a less public place than this, perhaps?"

By now most people had left the entrance hall. Only a few remained. "I suppose so," Harry replied. Dumbledore led him down the Hallway to the docks under the castle. Harry followed accompanied by Ron, Hermione and Neville.

"This should be fine," Dumbledore said. "I couldn't help noticing last night when I was on my way to the kitchens for a nightcap that there were two snakes curled up on the floor around the Goblet."

"I asked them to guard it in case someone should try to tamper with it," Harry replied.

"Are you expecting some sort of trouble? A prophecy perhaps?"

"I wrote it down yesterday and sealed the letter before giving it to Professor McGonagall. I asked her not to open it until I ask her to."

"May I ask what this prophecy concerned?" Dumbledore asked.

"It relates directly to the champions being selected tonight. It also concerns an event that, should it happen, could be very bad news for everyone. I hope it doesn't come true," Harry said.

"I see. I suggest you four go have breakfast. You do still have classes to attend."

"Goodbye, sir," Harry replied before leaving.

"Are you going to tell us what you think is going to happen," Neville asked.

After checking to make sure no-one was listening Harry said, in a very quiet voice; "I think my name is going to be drawn out of the Goblet as a 4th champion, even though I have no intention of entering the tournament."

**Author's Notes: 1. **As you can see I've introduced Dolores Umbridge a year early. I have a few surprises in store for her so she will not be the same character as in the books. Incidentally she will not be DADA teacher next year.

**2. **Speech contained inside [ ] is paraphrased from Goblet of Fire, Chapter 16 'The Goblet of Fire.'


	11. Four Champions

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I attempting to make any personal gain from this story.

Second Time Around: Year 4: Chapter 11: Four Champions

Throughout the rest of the day Harry tried to concentrate on his work. At lunchtime he contacted Sirius and expressed his concerns. Sirius advised to call back that evening once the selections were announced. If Harry's name did indeed come out Sirius wanted to know immediately.

At the feast that night Harry was too nervous to eat much. All day Hermione in particular had been trying to convince him he was safe from selection. When he had told Susan of his fears she said he should relax. Only those who wanted to compete would be chosen.

After the feast all eyes turned to the Goblet of Fire. Ludo Bagman had joined them by this time and he now sat with Umbridge and the staff while the Goblet itself sat on the desk in front of Dumbledore. A bright flash of light from the Goblet caught everybody's attention. Dumbledore reached out and caught a slip of parchment from the flames. "The champion for Durmstrang is Viktor Krum," he said.

People applauded as Krum stood up and walked to the front of the hall. After a brief pause he turned and entered into the antechamber behind the staff table. When the applause had died down people returned their attention waiting for the next champion to be announced.

After a few moments the Goblet flared again. This time when Dumbledore caught the parchment he announced: "The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour."

A woman with sheet of silver hair down her back stood up and gracefully walked to the front of the hall before heading toward the same door that Krum had earlier passed through.

The tension in the hall was thick as everybody gazed intently at the Goblet. Soon it flared for a third time and people waited for the announcement of the Hogwarts Champion. "The champion for Hogwarts is Cedric Diggory," Dumbledore announced.

The Hufflepuff table exploded in cheers as Cedric made his way to the front. He stopped in front of Dumbledore before turning back to his own house table. Next he headed toward the same door that the other two champions had passed through.

Once the cheering had died down Dumbledore began speaking only to be cut off almost immediately by a flash of light from the Goblet as it ejected another slip of parchment. Dumbledore took it and read before turning to the hall. "Harry Potter."

Ron and Hermione, who were seated either side of Harry both put their hands on his shoulders. Harry turned to Dumbledore, aware that the eyes of every person in the hall were upon him. "Do I have to, Sir?" he asked, in a loud voice.

For a few seconds the only sound was an angry buzz of conversation before Dumbledore said, "Harry, if you please?"

Harry stood up, shaking off the hands restraining him. He walked to the front of the hall then turned to the students. "I do not want to compete," he said before heading toward the antechamber where the other champions waited.

When he entered the other champions turned to face him. "Do zey want us back in ze hall?" Fleur asked. Harry didn't reply.

Ludo Bagman entered the room. Right behind him were Dumbledore, Maxime, Karkaroff, Umbridge, McGonagall and Snape. Bagman muttered "Extraordinary. May I introduce the fourth champion?"

This pronouncement drew a variety of results, mostly angry, however. Fleur, especially, seemed angered by the event.

"What do you mean? Zis child ez going to compete?"

"Harry's name was drawn out of the Goblet. He is required to compete," Dumbledore sounded almost disappointed.

"This is unacceptable," Madame Maxime said.

"I quite agree Madame," Karkaroff added. "Dumbledore, I must insist that we be allowed a second champion as well."

"It doesn't work that way, Igor," Dumbledore said. "The Goblet has gone out and will not reignite until the next Tri-Wizard tournament takes place."

While this was going on Harry pulled out his mirror and called Sirius. "Hello, Harry. Bad news?"

"Yeah," Harry said. "My name came out."

"I'm outside the castle now. I'll be there in two minutes. Where exactly are you?"

"In a chamber just off the Great Hall. See you soon," Harry replied.

At this point Moody walked in. "Dumbledore, what's going on? Does Potter have to compete?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Mr. Bagman, Madam Umbridge. You are neutral observers. What are your opinions on this matter?"

"Rules are rules," Bagman said. "His name came out so he must compete."

"Rules or no," Umbridge said, "he is too young and should be disqualified immediately."

"I agree with Madam Umbridge," Harry said. "I am too young and shouldn't be allowed to compete, especially since I don't want to."

"If Harry doesn't want to compete he shouldn't have to," Sirius said as he marched into the chamber.

"May I introduce Sirius Black, Harry's guardian," Dumbledore said for the benefit of the overseas guests.

"Seems to me that if Potter doesn't want to compete then the point is moot," McGonagall said.

"I am afraid he has no choice," Bagman said. "His name came out of the Goblet and, therefore, Potter is magically bound to compete."

"Reluctantly, I must agree is Ludo on this matter," Dumbledore said. "Even though none of us likes it and Harry himself doesn't want to compete he has no choice."

The room went silent at this Harry glanced at Sirius and then turned to McGonagall. "Professor McGonagall? Do you have that letter I gave you yesterday?"

"Right here," she replied, producing the letter.

"Please read it out loud."

McGonagall unsealed it and began to read. "I, Harry Potter, have no desire to compete in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, however, now that my name has been drawn out and I am being forced to compete, I wish it to be known that whoever put my name in the Goblet did so with the likely intention of killing me." McGonagall stopped at this point.

"Please continue, Professor," Harry urged.

"My sole interest in the upcoming trials will be to stay alive and I will always put self-preservation first in everything I do in this tournament. Signed…" McGonagall put the letter down.

Nearly everybody present was surprised by this letter. It was Karkaroff who voiced the question no doubt many of the visitors wanted to ask. "What is the meaning of this? He 'saw' this would happen."

"Harry is a remarkably talented seer," Dumbledore explained. "Indeed, I do not believe I have ever met someone so talented in this particular branch of magic in all my life."

"Astounding," Bagman said, looking at Harry with almost a look of awe.

"Shall we proceed?" Umbridge said.

"Of course, Madam. Could you read the instructions for our champions?" Bagman asked.

"The first task is a test of daring and ingenuity. You will only have your wand and you must devise a way to complete the task. The task will take place on November 24th. You may not seek help nor accept any offer of help from any staff member of your school. That is all," Umbridge said.

"Well, that's all then," said Bagman. "Madam Umbridge, will you be staying her tonight?"

"No I shall not. I have important work to do, as do you, Bagman," she replied.

"Harry. Can I have a quick word?" Sirius asked.

Harry led Sirius away from the Hall and up the main staircase. "What is it, Sirius?" he asked.

"Do you really think someone is trying to kill you?"

"Unless I'm missing something important nothing else makes sense."

"Any suspects as to who put your name in the Goblet?"

"Pettigrew or Crouch junior. I wouldn't be surprised if they put someone under the Imperius curse to do the actual deed, though. I asked the snakes to keep an eye on things here and they said no-one who shouldn't have went anywhere near the Goblet."

"The rules say you're not allowed to ask a staff member for help, but they didn't say anything about anyone else. Talk to your friends. See if they can find anything out. I'll keep an eye on things, too, and I'll ask Tonks to help out. She is now a fully qualified auror, by the way. Just graduated, although she's not officially recognised as such yet."

"Thanks, Sirius. I will take your advice. The snakes could help, too. They pretty much go anywhere they want to around here," Harry said.

"Right. I'd best get going. I'll talk to Tonks, you talk to your friends. Hopefully, we can work out a solution to this," Sirius said.

"Bye Sirius," Harry said.

The next 3&1/2 weeks were difficult for Harry, especially the day he was called away from class to do a publicity shoot for the tournament. It was during potions and Snape was initially reluctant to let Harry go. For his part Harry didn't want to go and even told Snape that he'd rather stay but messenger was insistent. Reluctantly Harry left class.

For the most part the Hufflepuffs treated Harry the same as always, although there was no doubt they preferred their champion and Susan was more distant than usual. The Ravenclaws and Slytherins did not hide their dislike of him, however. Harry had decided to try and keep a low profile and generally he succeeded, his fellow Gryffindors helped him as much as possible by generally sticking together when around him. Fred and George, especially, seldom left his side except during classes.

When the article about the Tri-Wizard Tournament came out, however, Harry found himself the object of ridicule from much of the student body. It had been written by Rita Skeeter, the woman who had written the factually inaccurate report about the World Cup riot, and contained almost no truth. Harry had walked out on her after she had tried to corner him for a private interview and it was clear from what had been written Skeeter had been offended by Harry's actions. She had written many lines that were totally false and cast him in a bad light.

After it was published Harry had spoken to Sirius. Unfortunately Sirius had told him he would have to prove what was written was false before they could do anything about it. They decided to just let it lie and hope it went away.

November 24th came around with Harry feeling confident he could survive the dragon challenge. Over the previous few nights he had been riding his new Firebolt, taking advantage of its speed and climbing ability to search the castle grounds. He knew there were 4 dragons and that each champion would have to get past one in order to complete the trial. During one of these flights he had seen Karkaroff following Hagrid and Madame Maxime and knew both would have told their own champions what to expect. Harry had then sent a note to Cedric asking to meet him at the main entrance the next evening. There he had told Cedric everything, adding that now all the champions knew what to expect in the task.

Just like last time Harry drew the Hungarian Horntail, and would be the last champion to enter the ring. One by one, the others left to face their dragon. Harry almost wished that Bagman wouldn't do the commentary so loudly, that way Harry wouldn't be able to hear what was happening. The gasps and shrieks of the spectators were disconcerting enough without Bagman's added comments.

Finally Bagman called for Harry to come out of the tent. Wand in hand, he stepped into the arena, trying to remain calm and focused on the strategy he had worked out. His plan was based on what had happened the first time but with one key variation that he hoped would save him from any injury.

When Bagman signalled for him to begin Harry took a deep, calming breath and pointed his wand at the castle while shouting; "Accio Firebolt."


End file.
